Seeing the Demons
by Devil's-Butterfly-Maid
Summary: Orihime was five years old when she had met a demon with bright orange hair in a cemetery that had come to take her grandfather's soul. Her grandpa had told her about this demon; Ichigo. The demon then decides to take her to a castle where he resides with his other supernatural friends. Orihime makes a pact with him in order to stay, but she has to abide by two conditions!
1. Chapter 1

_Full Summary:__ When Orihime Inoue was five years old she meets a demon with bright orange hair in a cemetery that had come to take her grandfather's soul. Her grandfather had told her about this particular demon. But who exactly is this demon? The demon then decides to take her to his castle where he resides with his other supernatural friends. What if Orihime decides she never wants to leave? In order for her stay she has to make a pact with him. This pact contains two conditions but what are they?_

_Read and find out!_

_Based off and inspired off of the manga __Vartag Tale__ which I've read on Mangafox but there is currently only a few chapters. I'm not going to make it exactly like it…basically just going to be different maybe way different. Just a bit of the beginning of the Vartag Tale's first chapter is going to be similar. Also I'm just going include stuff from my imagination that I can conjure up! _

_This is going to be set in modern time._

_Sorry but I don't use honorifics, I hope some of you readers don't mind that… _

_So please R&R!_

**Seeing the Demons**

_Ch. 1: Are You Ichi?!_

Orihime woke up hearing shuffling from outside of her bedroom. The noise was coming from the living room. She sat up and brought her tiny hands to her big grey orbs and rubbed them. She felt groggy. After rubbing her eyes she could see from her window that it was still night time. As the full moon's rays were shining through the glass.

She then turned her head towards her door that was closed. She saw a shadow pass under her door with the sound of footsteps. Then she heard the sound of opening and closing of what she assumed was the house door, as she heard the screen door also being opened and closed.

"Huh?" She muttered tiredly. Her mother and father had went somewhere for a couple hours. So she had her grandfather looking after her till her parents came back. As for her grandmother she had died over a year ago.

_Where's Grandpa going?_ Orihime thought curiosity getting the better of her. After all she was only five years old. Little Orihime shifted to the side of her and slide off landing on her bare feet. She quickly found her slippers and put her feet into the fuzzy, warm opening of them.

She went up to her door and turned the round knob. Then she peeked her head out making sure he actually did leave. He was gone but where did he go at this time of night? She saw that her grandpa had taken his hat and but not his shoes.

Did he go outside without his shoes? Why would he do that?

_Maybe grandpa forgot them? His feet are going to get cold…_ Orihime thought. She briskly walked up the front door and grabbed her grandpa's shoes.

She was going to go give them to him. She didn't want his feet freezing.

So young Orihime opened the front door then the screen door and exited her house. Once she stepped out the wind blew rustling her short auburn hair and white nightgown that reached down to her ankles. It made her shiver as the wind was a bit cold.

But Orihime wasn't going to go back inside her warm house. She was determined to go give her grandpa his shoes.

Orihime went down her porch steps and starting walking down a path. She was going to check the cemetery as that was where her grandmother had been buried. Maybe her grandpa at went to her grave to have a talk about something urgent. Yes her grandpa would go to his deceased wife's grave daily to tell about his day. Orihime would accompany him from time to time.

So yes, Orihime knew the way to the cemetery. It was not that long of a walk but still a good distance away.

She held the shoes close to her chest as she walked briskly down the path to the cemetery. Fallen, dried leaves crunched beneath her feet. She had to reach down and get some leaves that would get stuck beneath her feet in her slippers. After a while of the leaves constantly getting them in her slippers she just decided to ignore the tiny pieces that had crumpled off of them on her feet.

Orihime did not feel afraid or frightened walking alone at nighttime as the moon brightened up her surroundings.

After walking for some time, she finally came up to the entrance of the cemetery, the gate opened. She passed through the gate. She turned her head to see if she could spot her grandpa but didn't see a trace of him. All she saw was grave and head stones. The cemetery was pretty big so he must be deeper into it.

Orihime on the other hand did have difficulty remembering where her grandmother's grave was located, since there was already some many of them. She couldn't remember if was near the entrance or deeper. But since she didn't find her grandpa yet she guessed maybe it was deeper.

As she treaded deeper into the cemetery she decided to hum to herself.

Orihime giggled to herself at humming. She was kind of enjoying this walk and now had a smile on her face as she hummed notes out some more. She decided her humming would be for all the dead buried here, she hoped they would like it.

The little auburn haired child got deeper into the cemetery. As she got deeper she suddenly could hear voices. Once sounded like her grandpa, which sound very tired and another voice that she didn't recognize.

She saw with her grey eyes two figures a bit far away from her.

_Who's that with grandpa?_

Orihime inched closer making sure they wouldn't see her and then hid behind a nearby grave stone head that was taller than her.

Since she got closer she could make out more features of the one she didn't know.

He had long orange hair that was a bit spiky. His hair reached clear down pasted down his back and little above the back of his knees. She studied his looks more and saw midnight black wings that were sprouted from his back.

Orihime covered her mouth as she almost released a surprised gasp. He even had black horns that adorned on top of his head they were a good length. He was also topless which exposed his lean form and six pack. He did though have on pants and was also shoeless.

_Is this orange haired man a demon?!_

"Are you ready, old man?" The orange haired man asked. He voice sounded nice to Orihime's ears. It didn't sound threatening or dangerous to her.

Orihime then turned her gaze to her grandpa who just nodded.

_Ready for what?_ Orihime didn't understand what the demon was talking about.

"Yes," Her grandpa said in a weak voice.

Orihime found the orange haired demon familiar somehow. She tried to rack through her brain of why he did so.

Orihime then recalled her grandpa telling her about a demon that he had made a pact with a long time ago but she didn't know what that deal was. She remembers he had told her this demon, which was now in front of her grandpa, description of him. She always said she would be interested in meeting him. Her grandpa told her this because he could trust her and he adored her. But she had to promise never to tell her parents because they wouldn't believe her and would think her grandpa was getting senile, she didn't know what that word meant but that's what he told her.

And now there was the demon not far away from her. Her grandpa had said the demon's name was Ichigo but she gave him the nickname of 'Ichi'.

"Yes, I am ready," Her grandpa said weakly, "I was able to live happily, and I am ever so grateful that you had helped my son live as well. And now you deserve what you've came for. I am indeed a fair man."

The demon, Ichigo, smiled.

Orihime was confused what her grandpa was saying. She got that her father's father was her grandfather and that her grandfather was talking about her dad. But what did he mean that Ichi had helped her father live?

Before Orihime could mule over it more, her grandpa suddenly dropped to the ground on his front. Orihime flinched at hearing him land hard on the cold ground.

What just happened?

Orihime looked at Ichigo.

He was looking at his palm that contained a bright white floating orb.

"Grandpa!" Orihime shouted and came out of her hiding spot and ran over towards his still body. She had dropped his shoes near the grave she was hiding behind.

"Hm?" Ichigo took his chocolate brown gaze from the orb in his hand at hearing a little girl's voice. He then saw an auburn haired child run to the now lifeless body.

He didn't move as she shouldn't be able to see him, so he was not worried.

But then she whipped her head straight at him which made him startle. He just smirked at turned his head to the side.

_She can't see me._

"What happened to grandpa? And what's that shiny floaty thing in her hand?" He heard her yell. His eyes widened and then he slowly turned his head back to her.

_She can see me?! How?! Only people who made contracts with me or the dying are able to see me! _Ichigo thought utterly shocked. And this girl looked lively and healthy. Even her soul felt that way, so she wasn't going to be dying anytime soon.

The chilly wind then blew, making his long hair sway about.

"H-how," Ichigo stuttered, "How can you see me?"

Orihime just shrugged her tiny shoulders, "I don't know. But I know your name, it's Ichi! My grandpa told me about you!"

"That old man told you about me?" Ichigo said a bit in disbelief. Why did he do that?

"Yep," Orihime replied and smiled at him kindly. She looked back down at her grandfather.

Ichigo thought it was time to answer her questions.

"Your grandfather made me a contract right after your father was born…are you following?" He questioned not wanting to confuse her.

She nodded in response.

"Well, you father was born with a disease that would soon take his life not long after that. And your grandfather or grandpa was not going to live long either. So I stumbled upon him and we made a contract, a deal…" Ichigo continued, not talking so fast so he wouldn't lose the girl's understanding, "He asked if I would cure his son's disease and let he himself live longer so he would see his son grow up and live happily. In exchange for that he had to give me his soul."

Orihime was listening intently.

"And now it was time his contract ended as lived up to a good age to die." Ichigo spoke and then outstretched his hand that had the glowing orb towards her, "This is your grandfather's soul."

Orihime did not feel sad as she knew her grandpa had got what he wanted. She understood. She knew that he was not scared.

"What are you going to do with my grandpa's soul now?" Orihime asked curious.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to eat it if that's what you're worried about," Ichigo chuckled, "But I am going to store it away at my castle."

"You have a castle!?" Orihime said with surprise, "Can I see it?! Can I, please?! I promise I won't touch anything if you don't want me too!" She begged with her hands clasped together.

"Tch, what about your parents? Won't they get worried about you being out here at night and being gone for so long?" Ichigo lifted an orange brow. She was a strange little girl. Shouldn't she be afraid of him not asking for favors? And shouldn't she be bawling her eyes out now that her grandfather wasn't living anymore? Ichigo had to admit, she was brave for her age.

"No, they're out right now and shouldn't be back for a while." Orihime said as she shook her head. Hope still filled in her luminous grey orbs.

Ichigo groaned and ran his fingers through his orange locks. He didn't even know this girl so why should he bring her to his castle?

_Geez, what have I gotten myself into? _Ichigo thought to himself. Ichigo was though pretty damn curious of how she could see him and _if_ he did bring her to his castle maybe one of his friends would be able to answer his question.

Ichigo sighed, "Fine, co-"

"YAAAYYYY!" Orihime squealed and hastily ran up to the demon. Ichigo had to cringe from her high pitched squeal of joy.

Ichigo looked down at the girl that only reached to his knee. She had gripped his pants leg as well with a big grin on her face.

This human little child was adorable and she did make you definitely lift an eyebrow at her from her bravery. Ichigo just hoped he wouldn't regret this. He reached back into his back pocket and grabbed a container to put the soul in. After he put the soul in the container, he put it back in his pocket.

Ichigo knelt down on the knee that wasn't be gripped with a tiny fist, to get at eye level with the child.

"What's your name anyways?" He asked her as he stared into her grey eyes.

"I'm Orihime Inoue," Orihime answered, "I like your eyes. They look warm!"

"Uh, thanks," Ichigo felt his sweat drop at what she had said, "Nice to meet you Orihime. Now I gotta ask, are you sure you want to come to my castle?"

"Of course silly, haha!" Orihime then pinched his cheeks and stretched them.

"Gaah, ow!" Ichigo screamed as the little fingers were pulling his cheeks making them sore. Ichigo grabbed her small fists to stop her from pinching.

"Ouch, that hurt!" Ichigo complained as Orihime just responded with a giggle. Ichigo let out a low irritated growl. He was already starting to regret this but he said he would take her to his castle so he would.

Ichigo then put his hands under her under arms and picked her up as he stood up straight.

Orihime was filled with at awe at seeing his black wings stretch out and begin to flap.

Ichigo could help but notice her face in complete awe and wonderstruck. He let a smile form on his lips from her amusement.

"Alright, here we go!" Ichigo bent his knees and shot up into the air. He flapped his feathered wings and was now flying in the night sky. Orihime felt butterflies swell in her stomach.

"Whoa! Haha," Orihime laughed and tightened her arms around Ichi's neck.

Orihime felt breathless as she looked down seeing the whole cemetery. As they got farther up she could then see her house which looked very small.

She couldn't wait to see Ichi's castle.

**Alright, done with the first chapter!**

**If any of you readers who liked this story, can you help me think of a better Title Name for this story? I'm not sure I'm satisfied with the title ****Seeing the Demons****…I will read all suggested and possible titles for this story! **

**Don't worry Orihime is not going to stay little for long, promise. Just bear with it.**

**If you guys don't like Ichigo's hair long then I can have him get a haircut, haha! But if you like it then I'll keep it long. I would like it to stay long, if you guys don't mind. Just tell me if you like it long or not.**

**Also gotta ask, since he's a demon, should he have pointed ears? Yeah I know, haha but I want to know!**

**Also if you're confused please do not be afraid to ask me questions. Just PM me if you have any questions. **

**Well hoped you enjoyed! So please R&R! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Just wanted to say ENORMOUS AND GRATEFUL THANKS for the favorites or followers! So SPEACIAL THANKS to (not in a specific order):_

**melnel**

**Renting**

**edgar12345**

**foxfang27**

**silvertwilightgemini**

**ChyldofAnubis **

**LunaCrusader **

**SakurA-VioletA **

**Squizzy-Taylor **

**foxfang27 **

**himelove22**

**angeleyes2500**

**LunaCrusader**

_Another SPEACIAL THANKS for the one who did not favorite or follow, but DID REVIEW also the FIRST to review this story:_

**RainingLight1**

_This just means a WHOLE BUNCH to me! Very grateful! Sorry if I forgot someone!_

_Also I'm going to wait to see if I'm going to change the Story Title of this story but the current one is kind of already growing on me so most likely I will keep it the same…maybe ;)._

_And don't worry; Orihime will be grown up probably in the middle of the story or at least the next one!_

_I guess Ichigo's ears WILL NOT be pointed! But whatever looks I give Ichigo I hope you readers will just support and not dislike with the looks I give him, alright? It's my story and I could do what I want like any other author of a story. Don't you guys agree? Same goes for other characters that I put in here; whatever I make them just accept it even if it sounds stupid and whatnot to you._

_Also make sure to read the Author's Note at the end of this chapter, if you would or at least the last paragraph!_

_Well, now on to the second chapter!_

**Seeing the Demons**

_Ch. 2: At Ichi's Castle_

Orihime felt her eyes sparkle at seeing a huge castle come into view.

The castle itself felt medieval almost ancient, as if it was there for a very long time. It certainly wouldn't fit into the modern times but luckily it was surrounded by a thick forest of lush greenery and tall trees. They seemed to want to keep the castle concealed and secure from civilians laying their eyes upon it and feeling the need to explore the castle's walls.

No the castle was not on a hill like Orihime thought it would be as she seen castles on hills in story books. There were hills that were around it so the towers and roofs of the castle, which reached up a good height, would be also hidden.

The castle's exterior looks were also of medieval times. Its walls were made of small grey stones like bricks some were faded from time and wear of rain, wind, and even the sun beating down on it.

There was an outer gatehouse which has two towers over the main gate that leads into the castle. Past the main gate it led to what seemed to be stables, outer court, and a chapel. Why there was a chapel at a castle where a demon lived, Orihime didn't know. There was yet another gatehouse with barbican jutted out of it. Barbican adds additional protection for the gateway and intruders would have to pass through it to just get to the gatehouse. Since it was a tiny passageway there could be traps, deathly traps that the barbican could hold. Then there was the wooden drawbridge that led entrance closer to the castle, which the drawbridge was actually raised up right now. Past that was an inner courtyard. Then there was more stone that made up more of the castle. After that there was another courtyard. There was of course a moat and dam. Round towers were at each corner of the castle.

It was an amazing view.

But Orihime wouldn't know what the interior of the castle would even be like. She would find out soon enough as they were getting closer. Then she turned her head to Ichigo.

"Is that your castle?" Orihime asked as she pointed a small finger towards the stoned building.

"Yeah, well not exactly it's actually every other demon that lives there too. So it belongs, I guess to everyone who lives there," Ichigo nodded still looking straight ahead, "Do you like it?" Ichigo then looked at her his mouth drew up in one corner.

"YES!" Orihime shouted, "Whoops sorry Ichi!" She apologized as Ichigo's faced scrunched up from the shout that was right in his ear. It rattled his brain.

"It's alright," Ichigo said, she was just a kid. His hearing was profoundly good since he was a demon. He could hear a conversation clearly as if he was in a room or group with the people who were talking with each other even though they were about a couple of hundred feet away. Of course he could tone down his hearing abilities if he wanted. The only difficult ones to hear are other demons, including angels, who could talk lower than a whisper. Their whisper could only be heard by the ones who they want to be able to hear. In other words an angel's or demon's whisper could only be heard to anyone who their whisper is directed to, as in another demon, angel, or human. It could even be heard by more than one person, if desired.

"Orihime you're gonna have to hang on tighter, okay?" Ichigo told her. After he said that Orihime cuddled closer to him.

Ichigo's body heat radiating off of his body had been keeping Orihime warm and cozy. It protected and shielded her from the chilled wind. It felt pleasant to Orihime.

Ichigo put his legs close together and turned his lean body forward. His wings flapped. He was going headfirst down to get closer to his castle.

Orihime couldn't help but gawk at how Ichi looked. He looked so cool with his long flowing orange hair with his horns and beautiful midnight black wings. She really admired his warm chocolate brown eyes that had a hint of gold. His eyes were resembling a golden brown.

Ichigo was aware of her ogling looking enchanted or something.

"Is there something wrong, Orihime?" Ichigo questioned the girl who's mouth was about to gape open from just being fixated on him.

"Uh," Orihime blinked her eyes and then blushed at recognizing she was probably being impolite, "N-no, nothing's wrong."

Orihime had to turn her head in the other direction because Ichigo was going to glance at her, she didn't want him to see her rosy cheeks.

Orihime gasped at seeing that the castle was way closer than before. Ichigo at that moment put his feet first as he was going to land on a balcony that led to a room. The balcony was attached to a medium sized tower.

Ichigo spread out his wings for a gentle landing and just let himself softly float down until finally his bare feet made contact onto the cold grey stones, which made the balcony floor.

The doors that led to the balcony from a huge bedroom where wide open, their curtains flapping from the now blowing wind that seemed to react to the demon and child upon arriving.

Ichigo let Orihime down to stretch and venture about the room.

Orihime spread out her arms like a plane and zoomed into the massive bedroom. She was laughing. Ichigo followed suit as he put his hands into his front pockets. He shut the balcony doors behind him so it would warm up for Orihime.

When Orihime got to the center of the room, near a king sized bed, she twirled around. The bed had white and red bedspread, the fairly thick covers decorated with golden designs.

"Wow, whose room is this? It's so big!" Orihime wondered out loud. She marveled about everything in the room. To the red walls down to the carpet that was the same color. Just about everything.

"Oh, it's my room," Ichigo said after a moment realizing she spoke. He felt amused about this child and was lost in his thoughts at trying to figure out why she could physically see him.

"I wish I had a room like this!" Orihime turned to the bed, "And a bed as huge as this!" She glided her hand over the red covers; they felt soft and seemed comfortable to sleep with.

_I wonder if Ichi will let me jump on it, _Orihime thought.

"Uh, Ichi," Orihime began.

"Hm?"

"Can I jump on your bed?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Sure, I guess, but try not to mess it up so much."

Ichigo felt his sweat drop as he saw the auburn haired child cheer victory and then mounted onto his bed. She crawled to the middle of the bed, stood up, and then started bouncing on it. Orihime letting out fits of giggles of enjoyment.

_What a kid, _Ichigo thought as he rubbed the back of his head.

Then recalled something since he was home…

"Hey, Orihime want to see something pretty cool?" He asked after waiting for her jumping for about a minute or two. He didn't want her to get bored. Plus he forgot he had a soul in his back pocket sealed in a container that he needed to store.

He wanted to do this before doing anything else.

"Sure! What is it?" Orihime stopped bouncing and just stood there.

"You don't have to get off the bed if you don't want to," Ichigo said as he strode at the end of the bed.

"Okay," Orihime smiled at him and then plopped down on her butt and sat Indian style.

_What is Ichi going to show me? _Orihime thought as she just stared at the long orange haired demon.

"Just watch," Ichigo only said before closing his brown orbs.

Orihime did. She was watching speculating what he was trying to do. He just stood there with his eyes shut.

Ichigo's hair unexpectedly started to change color, black, starting from the roots strand by one strand as the tip of his black horns started to flake off into small ash looking particles. The blackened ashy like particles disappearing or fading before hitting the floor. His horns were filing down at a rapid rate. Then his wings seemed as if they were going into his back.

Orihime just stared in amazement and surprise. She wasn't afraid or anything like that, it's just she couldn't believe what she was seeing!

Ichi was changing!

Not changing clothes, but his appearance!

Now his horns were gone, his orange hair almost entirely black. His wings partially back between his shoulder blades. This made Ichigo grumble in pain as wings going back into his back did hurt.

After another minute his feathery wings were gone, drawn back into his muscled back, no black horns, still long hair, replaced with black strands. He now looked like a human.

Ichigo opened his eyes which more brown than what they used to be, a golden-brown.

Ichigo out of nowhere busted out laughing. He placed a hand over half his face and had his other arm hold his stomach.

Orihime felt her head slant, eyes blinking in wonder. Why was Ichi laughing so hard? Did she do something funny?

"W-why are you laughing?" Orihime felt her cheeks heat up.

"Haha, I'm sorry Orihime. It was just your expression," Ichigo responded through chuckles. He then leaned over; his black hair brushed his shoulders from leaning, and extended his arm out and rubbed Orihime's head, "Sorry."

Orihime felt her blush deepen. He was rubbing her head! She snickered as she forgave him for laughing at her. Plus she enjoyed how he was rubbing her head, ruffling some of her short auburn locks out of place.

"It's fine, Ichi!" Orihime said.

_For a demon, Ichi is nice, _Orihime thought as Ichigo removed his hand from her head.

Ichigo smirked pleasantly at the girl. He was glad his transformation didn't freak her out. He didn't think it would but still.

"Uh, Ichi why isn't your hair still orange? Is that not its original color?" Orihime did in fact love his orange strands as they were close to her hair color.

"Oh, it is originally orange but I like to seem human, so I make it turn black," Ichigo answered, "Demons mostly have strange hair colors." He decided to add.

Orihime did not understand what he really meant by that. What did he mean by 'to seem human'? She wanted to know what that meant. She felt a bit disappointed at his hair not being orange anymore but Ichi's hair being black still suited his handsome features. She liked it.

"ICHIGO! Are you in there? " A male voice shouted from outside of Ichigo's bedchamber door.

The knob twisted and then the door cracked open. In strode a man with long red hair tied back in a low ponytail by a black ribbon and tribal tattoos covered almost all over his body. He looked pretty much human to Orihime.

"Sorry to just barge in but I just felt your presence arrive not long ago so-" The red haired man stopped at perceiving Ichigo with a human girl on his bed. His eyes grew massive.

"Hi!" Orihime waved at the man kindly.

"Renji its-" Ichigo tried to explain.

The red haired man, identified as Renji, coughed in his hand.

"Sorry to interrupt with your, uh, guest. I'll leave now. Forgive me." Renji bowed.

"Renji, it's not like that! She's just a child, you idiot!" Ichigo shouted and marched up to Renji. "She's a human child!"

_Geez, just what was he thinking? _Ichigo thought getting annoyed.

Renji paused astonishment featuring his face. He glanced at Orihime who waved again and back at Ichigo.

"What so you kidnapped her! A human! What hell were you thinking?!" Renji barked incredulous.

Orihime just watched with a frown, she didn't like when people yelled at each other. Her mother and father used to dispute and fight about things a lot but eventually stopped when understanding Orihime was getting affected by it. She would always cry and sob when hearing them raise their voices at each other and beg them to quit fighting. Married couples shouldn't fight; they were supposed to love one another, which was what Orihime supposed anyways.

"Oh my…" Ichigo growled at himself and face palmed himself, "Would you just listen! I did not kidnap or abduct her!"

"Then why did you bring her here?" Renji interrogated.

"Because she asked me to!"

Orihime crawled to the side of the bed, slide off, and went up to the two.

She tugged on the man's, Renji's, pants. He looked down at her.

"Ichi did bring me here, because I requested him to," Orihime told him, "Please stop yelling."

Renji heaved a sigh.

"Plus I brought her here to see if I could get help of why she could see me when she shouldn't have been able to." Ichigo then clarified briefly of him taking the child's grandfather soul and her seeing him. He introduced them afterwards.

Renji cupped his chin in thought, "Huh that is strange. Maybe she just has the sight to see demons. There are very few people out there that can see us even if we don't want them to."

"Oh," Ichigo never thought of that. He felt dumbfounded.

"Who's the idiot now?" Renji shook his head as he rolled his red-brown orbs.

"Ichi, can I see more of the castle now?" Orihime had to bend and crane her head upwards to be able to see his face. Ichigo and Renji towered over her since she was so little.

"Yeah, I was just about to take you. But first we need to go to the cellar," Ichigo brought out the container from his pants pocket, "That's where I'm gonna store your grandfather's soul."

"Alright," Orihime nodded.

"Want to come along, Renji?" The now black haired demon offered.

"I suppose," Renji sighed.

Orihime followed Renji and Ichigo as they exited the bedroom.

They were all in a wide corridor. The floor was a tanned, polished and smooth which had a long red carpet that traveled down it. The red wallpapered walls lined with dozens of pictures of landscapes with golden frames. It wasn't expected of the castle to look like this on the inside from its outward appearance. The interior seemed to have been transformed to suit the modern times. Windows also were here and there on the walls as well as doors that possibly led to other rooms.

"Renji are you a demon too, like Ichi?" Orihime walked up beside him getting in between him and Ichigo.

"Well, yes. But I'm not exactly like Ichigo; I'm like a cat demon…So actually I can turn into a cat…" Renji began to say more but stopped at hoping that didn't sound lame.

"That's so cool! Can you show me?" Orihime desired to see what he looked like as a cat. Would he be red cause of his hair color?

"Uh…Maybe later but I can show you my ears, I guess," Renji told her. Then red furred cat ears sprouted from the sides of his head and twitched. They just seemed to have popped out instantaneously.

"Can I touch 'em?" Orihime asked kindly.

"Mm," Renji wasn't sure to let her to or not. He then flicked his eyes to Ichigo who had his hand over his mouth to prevent a chuckle from escaping. Renji felt his eyes narrow at him.

Renji let out a groan and crouched down. Orihime hurriedly brought her hands up to his cat ears and started rubbing them with her index finger and thumb. Renji just turned his eyes to the side as she did this, a blush creeping on his cheeks feeling slightly embarrassed.

His ears were soft to the touch. Orihime let out an 'Ooooo' sound. Orihime reluctantly stopped rubbing his cat ears after a minute.

Renji then gladly stood up and made his cat ears go back into his head much to the little auburn haired girl's dismay.

"Let's get going," Renji said.

As they strode further they soon came into an even bigger corridor that had pillars supporting the ceiling.

"So, Ichigo, how long are you going to keep the little girl here?" Renji stared at Ichigo.

Ichigo just shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, well anyways Orihime make sure you don't-" Renji went to look down at the little girl who was supposedly following behind them but found that she wasn't there. He was going to tell her not to wander off. It was too late for that.

"Oh no where'd she go?!" Renji stopped and twisted his head in all directions, "Crap what if our leader finds out there is a little human girl somewhere in the castle?!"

"Calm down Renji, it's okay we'll find her," Ichigo spoke quite calmly. Their leader wasn't a bad person, it just that Renji was anxious of getting punished for letting a human in the castle.

Orihime had lost Renji and Ichigo. She was now in some other corridor.

"Uh-oh," Orihime mumbled to herself as she whipped her head around. She didn't see them. She kept her little short legs moving. She had no idea where she was.

She then spotted double white doors with golden handles.

_What's in there?_ Orihime thought as she made her way closer to the doors.

She went inside and turned to face the door as she shut them. She went to turn around to observe what was in this room but ran into something. It was another person who lived in this castle.

Orihime made an 'oof' sound as she collided with their knees. She almost fell backwards but cool almost cold hands caught her.

"Oh my, what's a human child doing here?" A male voice spoke. She swore she just heard a snake hiss just now after the voice spoke.

"Huh?" Orihime opened her grey orbs as she had shut them thinking she would fall down. She brought them to who caught her.

It was a man with almost pale skin and white-lavender hair. His eyes were a golden color and he had slit pupils. His lips pulled into a big smile. What surprised Orihime was an albino snake placed onto the grinning man's shoulders. The snake's body was long. That's where the hiss came from. The man also had black bat-like wings folded against his back.

"W-who're you?" Orihime stammered.

"I should be asking you that human," the man said.

"Oh, uh, I'm Orihime," Orihime paused, "Inoue…"

"Hm, I'm Gin Ichimaru," He presented himself then pointed a sharp nailed finger at the white snake, "And this is Abbey. She's say 'Hi'."

"Uh, hi Abby," Orihime did a small wave with her hand for the snake. Could he understand snakes?

"Now Orihime, what's a little human girl like you doing in a castle with supernatural creatures, hm?" Gin put his face closer to hers.

Orihime just shrugged her small shoulders. She didn't want to say Ichi brought her here because she asked. She didn't want him to get in trouble. This Gin Ichimaru seemed powerful; she could feel it and also see it in his golden orbs. She's not sure how you could see power by eyes but she could. They seemed ancient and knowledgeable; he's probably lived for a very long time.

Suddenly Orihime could hear pitter patter coming from behind Gin. Orihime saw something white plop onto Gin's head. It was a white fox.

"Oh, finally done taking a nap, Shiro?" Gin raised his arm to pet the fox on the head. It barked in reply. "This is Shiro, you want to pet her?" Gin raised his brows in question at Orihime. She wondered if he had already forgotten the question he asked her cause of the fox as he didn't press her to answer.

"O-okay," Orihime replied. She just hoped that the white fox wouldn't bite her.

The fox brought its deep red eyes upon her as Orihime stretched her arm upwards. Gin then crouched down on one knee, so he wouldn't have to keep bending over. Orihime hesitated as her fingers were inches away from Shiro's head. Then gaining courage she finally put her hand atop of her head and rubbed the sides of her hand hitting the fox's big ears.

"Shiro," Orihime whispered the fox's name when she did the fox stared directly at her as she heard the human girl say her name. "Nice to meet you too, Shiro."

Gin was still grinning broadly as ever.

"Do Shiro and Abbey get along?" Orihime asked as she noticed the snake didn't try to lunge at the fox and vice versa.

"They get along very well," Gin responded.

"That's good."

Orihime took her hand off of the fox and placed her arm at her side. She observed Gin further.

"Are a nice demon?" Orihime had to ask.

"Why do you ask?" He inquired, "Hm, well you'll have to be the judge of that." Gin said after.

Orihime then just gazed at him more for a while. She was seeing if she could feel any bad vibes emanating from him but didn't sense anything menacing.

"You don't seem like a mean demon," Orihime said mostly to herself.

"Thanks for thinking that I am not malicious," Gin had to snigger.

Orihime beamed at him. She was grateful that she didn't feel anything bad about him. She actually liked him.

"Mister Gin, do you wanna be friends?"

"You truly want to be friends with demons?" Gin still had his smile on.

Orihime nodded her head up and down, indicating that she did.

Ichigo and Renji kept searching they ended up looking down at alternative corridor that they decided to check to see if the small girl was here. They treaded onward checking doors but not seeing a sign of a kid when sneaked a quick look into.

Then they abruptly heard screaming. It wasn't horrified sounding, but squeals of surprise. To the two demons' ears heard it come from past double white doors. They sprinted up to them and each grasped a knob and swung open the doors to expose what was happening behind them.

Renji and Ichigo felt flabbergasted. They saw their leader, tossing little petite Orihime up in the hair, then catch her, and swirl her around. Orihime laughing as she was having fun. Abbey the albino snake was slithering on the ground. And Shiro was on Orihime's back latched tightly onto her gown finding this entertaining as well.

"Master Ichimaru!" The red head cried in shock.

_What the hell?! _Renji thought in disbelief at what he was witnessing.

Gin paused with his arms raised and Orihime in his hands. Her arms outstretched with a wide smile on her face. Gin looked at Ichigo and Renji.

"Yes?" Gin asked. He was amused with the way their faces were right now.

_So are these the ones who brought this girl Orihime here?_ Gin assumed.

"Ichi, Renji!" Orihime noticed that they were there when Gin had said 'yes'.

"Uh, Master Ichimaru, what are you doing?" Ichigo felt he sweat drop.

"What does it look like? I'm playing with a _human _child. You're the one who brought her here didn't you?" Gin observed for Ichigo's and Renji's reactions.

"I-I," Ichigo stuttered trying to explain. After sputtering some more he gave up trying to give detail of why Orihime was here in the first place.

Gin now with Orihime in his hands, raised up in the air, he spun around. This caused expectant squeals and giggles from Orihime. After the last twirl he set the somewhat dizzy auburn haired girl down and rubbed her head warmly.

Orihime couldn't help but beam broadly at Gin. He was fun to play with. The white fox, Shiro, then positioned itself upon her tiny shoulder and licked her face. Orihime praised Shiro for her kindness as she scratched behind her ears.

Ichigo felt a slight pang of irritation towards Gin. Just the way Orihime was enjoying her time with Gin have a seemingly great time with the lavender haired demon. It just made Ichigo feel maybe envious? He's the one who brought her here after all.

Ichigo coughed in his hand to get which brought the attention of Orihime and Gin. The black haired demon then bent down on one knee and held his hand out invitingly towards Orihime.

"Orihime, do you still want to go to the cellar with me?" Ichigo asked.

To Ichigo's relief, Orihime took her tiny hand and put it in Ichigo's.

"Are you jealous Ichigo that Orihime was with me?" Gin tested as brought an indicating hand to his chest.

Ichigo let out a bothered rumble escape from his chest. Orihime looked inquisitively at Ichigo. Was he really jealous of Gin for playing with her?

"Awe, Ichi, don't be jealous!" Orihime wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck, hugging him. This caused Ichigo to blush from her words. He hugged her back at putting an arm around her also.

"I like you all!" Orihime said her chin beating off of Ichigo's shoulder as she spoke, "It's so fun here, I wish I could stay here with you guys forever!"

"Mm," Gin was interested in what she just said, "You know you could."

"What? Really?!" Orihime still hugging turned her head to get a glimpse of Gin.

"Gin," Ichigo warned.

Gin then went in front of Orihime, "Yes."

"How can I?" Orihime was getting thrilled. She really did like it here; she wished desperately that she could stay mainly because of Ichi. She liked Renji and Gin as well as she was sure she would like other demons that resided here.

"Well you see-" Gin started.

Ichigo swiftly bolted up straight, which startled Orihime, and exited the room. Renji gaped at Ichigo for leaving abruptly when their leader or master. The white door slammed shut, leaving a grinning Gin and shocked Renji.

"Ichi, why did you do that?" Orihime studied his face, she was still being held. She really wanted to know how to stay here.

"I don't want you making a pact with him," Ichigo felt his face contort in anger. He wanted to get far away from those white doors as possible.

Gin was going to have Orihime make a deal with him to be able to stay here, _forever_. Ichigo didn't want her making a pact with Gin. If she wanted to stay here, she was going to make a pact or deal with him, no other demon. He's the one who brought her here so he was the one who was going to make a contract with her if she still desires to stay and live here. Besides he was the demon that mostly made contracts with humans.

"Oh," Orihime felt her hope falter of staying, "do you not want me to be here?" Her eyes pricked with tears at the thought of Ichigo not wanting her here at this castle.

"Orihime," Ichigo detected her voice beginning to shake, "if you want to be here then yes, I want you here. I just don't want you to make a pact with Gin. I want you to make a pact with me."

Even though he didn't know Orihime for long, he kind of felt a little possessive? Just something about this enthusiastic little girl attracted him. He felt he needed and wanted to protect her.

Orihime felt sudden joy at Ichigo's words, "Yes, I want to stay here, with you!"

"Are you sure, Orihime? I don't want you to regret this important decision."

"Yes," she said this with such determination that surprised Ichigo.

"Alright, we'll make the pact after we go to the cellar to store your grandfather's soul."

Orihime nodded. She felt so happy and ecstatic on the inside. She felt butterflies creep up into her stomach at the anticipation of soon knowing that she was making a contract with Ichigo.

**Hope you enjoyed the second chapter of this story! Promise grown up Orihime in next chapter! Had to end it here, because I've worked on this chapter for too long! If you knew how long this chapter took you would think I was so pathetic.**

**Gin's snake's name just popped up in my head :P. Abbey (pronunciation: ABB ee) in Hebrew means, 'Father in rejoicing' and Abbey in English means, 'abbey' I guess as in like an actual abbey. Abbey is also short for Abigail. For the fox, Shiro (pronunciation: Shi-ro) in Japanese means, 'Samurai male'. Shiro is generally used as a boy's name (at least that what I read) but the fox is female in this story. And I read that foxes mostly bark or wail, if wrong then sorry. And for things I don't describe like rooms and stuff, it means just to imagine it with your own imagination, because I didn't feel like describing what every room etc. looks like :P.**

**I really tried to put fairly decent detail into this (with the a little help from the Microsoft Word) as I plan to do in future chapters! I'm not sure if I'll be able to put fancy words in this story but I'm going to try if I can... **

**To be honest I've always had trouble describing things in good words and writing/typing like for example essays and stuff related to that…I've just never been that great at it…I know I'm not the best at writing but I really do try to do my best! Maybe soon I'll get better and then maybe my writing could always stay the same ;). But everyone writes/types differently and that should be supported not bashed. It takes time to get better but eventually it does if you practice, I suppose. Sorry I babble hehe.**

**Anyways, also the description of the castle was helped by me looking up the layout of a medieval castle and parts a castle that helped describe what they were actually used for. The layout of a medieval castle that I looked at was Farleigh Hungerford castle. So Ichi's castle has the same layout as the Farleigh Hungerford castle but maybe a bit different :P. Ichi's castle doesn't look like it though, just same layout.**

**PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE IT HELPS MOTIVATE ME! I want positive feedback of how you guys think of this! No flames please. I hate flames; I think if someone doesn't like a story or a certain chapter of a story then they simply should NOT review! I'm saying this because a story I read today had a rude review and I just Private Messaged the author of story who that rude reviewer reviewed to and told them just to ignore it and not let it get to them. Flames just make me mad as I'm sure it would any other person who gets or got a flame review…**

**Again sorry for the babble :P…**

**Please R&R! Just click that review button and tell me what you think, it shouldn't be that hard ;D.**


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N:_

_THANKS A BUNCH AGAIN FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED! SPECIAL THANKS TO THE NEW REVIEWERS/FAVS/FOLLOWERS (not in a specific order):_

**Lord Lycaon**

**Child of the Ashes**

**Nora**

**CharNinja LOL**

**SupPeople**

**HappySofa**

**Moi**

**garrasgothqueen**

**vfergus**

**xxsickestalivexx**

**Quibi Love Lushy aye**

**aimee hime**

**lyerlaboys1**

**anthony11899**

**mbshadow**

**Oceanmina101**

_If I forgotten someone sorry but THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND SUCH ^-^!_

_Now grown-up Orihime Inoue in this chapter, well she's actually going to be only 17! Adventures are best when you are young! I didn't want to have her at like twenty something so yeah, hope you guys don't mind her just being 17! _

_Well enjoy the third chapter!_

**Seeing the Demons**

_Ch. 3: Waiting For You_

Orihime was sitting under the shade of a tall tree with her back against it. School was on its lunch break so she decided to sit under a tree and eat her lunch there. She took her last bite of her sandwich, chewed, and swallowed.

Orihime was sitting alone. She was grateful though as she could be alone with her thoughts. Her thoughts were always about Ichigo, the demon she had met when she was five years old. She smiled at the image of him, in demon form, in her head; his long orange locks, black horns and wings that were the same color as his horns. Then the image switched to Ichigo with his long black hair and chocolate brown orbs, his more human form. Orihime still couldn't grasp what he meant what he said when he first changed his appearance; 'to seem human' it still puzzled her.

Her thoughts were consumed of him every day. She just could not get him out of her head.

Orihime let a sigh escape as she looked up at light blue and cloudless sky. Suddenly Orihime could see a tiny black dot. It floated down smoothly, as it got closer towards the ground because of gravity; Orihime could see it was a black feather. It was only a foot away from here as it landed silently on the green grass.

Orihime reached out with her hand for it and gripped it at the pointed end of the feather. Orihime felt her lips turn up in a broad smile as she brought it close to her face.

It was Ichigo's feather.

Orihime brushed the feather onto her cheek, making it tingle and tickle. Orihime chuckled. She would get a black feather everyday an indication that Ichigo was still close by and watching her. But she hasn't seen him for twelve years, ever since she made a contract with the demon. She just got feathers for a sign of his presence that meant he was close by.

She was going to see him soon. Orihime could not wait. She has been waiting ever since she had to leave.

_Flashback…_

"_W-why can't I just stay with you now?" Orihime let out a sob as she wiped at the big hot tears streaming down her cheeks. They had gone back to Ichigo's bedchamber to make the pact after storing her grandfather's soul._

"_Because," Ichigo said softly, "I want you live some of your life with humans and get to experience that, alright? Live a regular human life until you're the right age to be with us."_

_Orihime nodded as she tried to choke back a sob but failed miserably as she let out hiccupped cries._

"_I don't want to wait so long, Ichi…" Orihime whined and sniffled as she glanced down her body shaking from trying hold back her sobs._

_Ichigo cupped Orihime chin and brought her face up so she would look at him._

"_Orihime," Ichigo said, "Look at me."_

_Orihime looked at him._

"_Okay," Ichigo let out a sigh, "How about I come to get you at the age of seventeen or eighteen?"_

"_Seventeen," Orihime sniffled once again, "Please get me at seventeen."_

_Ichigo nodded, "Okay… now for the pact." Even though he wanted to wait until she was a bit older than seventeen to get her but he didn't like seeing Orihime cry. He had to mentally kick himself for not saying no at getting her at the age she wanted but…He just couldn't._

_Orihime then tried her best at making the tears to stop flowing but her tear ducts kept producing the salty liquid at the dread feeling grew greater at her soon leaving Ichigo. But she managed to be able to look at Ichigo's face through semi blurry vision. _

"_In order for you, Orihime Inoue, to live at this castle that supernatural creatures reside in you have to abide by two conditions of this contract…" Ichigo spoke in a serious tone, "These two conditions are: One," he indicated the number with his index finger, "you will have to become one of us, a demon…Two," he raised his middle finger, "Orihime you will have to serve me as I am going to be your master since I'm making this contract with you. Now do you agree and understand to these conditions?"_

_Orihime's five year old brain took this in letting it sink in._

_She has to become a demon and be Ichi's servant in order to live in this castle she was currently in. But she has to wait for twelve years for that to transpire. She would have to patient and deal with the wait._

"_Yes, I agree." Orihime said in a tone that was equally serious as Ichigo's._

"_Alright, now I have to make our contract is official. I will have to mark you," Ichigo held out his right hand, palm facing upwards, "Give me your hand."_

_Orihime obeyed and laid her hand onto his right one. Ichigo brought his left hand and placed it over the back of her hand._

"_I'm sorry but this might be a bit painful," Ichigo closed his eyes in concentration and his left palm began to get a red aura around it. The aura grew bigger like red flames licking his whole hand._

_Orihime braced herself and squeezed her grey orbs shut._

_The back of her hand got an intense burning sensation. It felt as if it was being carved into by a needle. Orihime had to bit her lip from releasing a cry._

_Thankfully a few moments later the burning sensation faded and disappeared. Orihime opened her eyes and let out a gasp at seeing what was on the back of her hand. It was a black intricate sign. She wasn't sure if it made an image or not._

_Before Orihime could make out what the symbol was of it faded into her skin._

"_Whoa!" Orihime exclaimed. _

_Orihime ran her tiny fingers over the skin were the strange symbol was as if that would make it appear again. _

'Where did that strange mark go?'_ Orihime wondered._

_Orihime then looked at Ichigo. His lips were in a sad smile. Orihime knew what that meant._

_It was time for her to go._

_Orihime felt more sadness fill her. She wished she could just stay now but Ichi wanted her to grow up, so she would._

"_You have to go home now, okay?" Ichigo told her._

_Orihime could only nod her tears threatening to pour out harder._

_Ichigo picked her up and made his way to the closed balcony doors. Orihime crying and sobbing with her head buried into his bare chest._

_After opening them he stood at the edge of the balcony. Ichigo felt his horns begin to sprout out of his head; his black wings that were concealed between his shoulder blades began to emanate out from beneath his flesh. His flowing black hair turned back to its original yet unusual color, orange. His warm chocolate brown eyes getting that orange tinge to them. _

_He spread out his wings and jumped off of the balcony. Orihime felt her stomach drop but ignored it because she was still crying. She really didn't want to leave._

_Ichigo asked where the location of her house which of course she told him and flew her all the way there._

"_What about G-grandpa?" Orihime said through hiccups as they just arrived to her front door. _

_Ichigo opened her house door while he talked, "Oh, well just tell your parents you woke up in the middle of the night and heard him leave. And you just fell back asleep at assuming he just stepped out for fresh air, at least something close to that."_

_Ichigo continued to walk through the house with Orihime in his muscled arms, "Where's your room?"_

_Orihime just pointed with her finger of where it was. Ichigo progressed to her bedroom and laid her down in her bed. Orihime whined in protest from Ichigo letting her go. When Ichigo was about to straighten up he felt her tiny arms wrap them around his neck._

"_Good-bye Ichi…"Orihime sobbed her voice shaky._

"_Bye Orihime," Ichigo hugged her back and gently broke the hug to look at her, "Don't be sad. You'll see me soon, so quit shedding tears alright?" Ichigo wiped away a fresh tear with his thumb._

"_Okay," Orihime then put on a smile, "don't forget about me."_

"_Tch, like I would forget you, hehe." Ichigo felt his lips pull up in a grin as he rubbed her head playfully._

_This caused Orihime to giggle. She let out a yawn and lay down in her bed. Her eyes were getting heavy with sleep. Ichigo grabbed her blankets and put them over Orihime. _

_She tried so hard to fight her eyes from closing. She was failing miserably as they shut._

"_Please," Orihime said in a tired and slow tone, "stay until I fall asleep…"_

_Ichigo just waited, not for long though as he heard her softly snoring within minutes. He turned to leave and gave her one last glance with a small smile before he left._

_End of Flashback…_

**Okay so sorry to end this chapter there but I'm kind of getting writer's block (which I get a lot)…Forgive me. Hope you understand!**

**Anyways, I hoped this chapter wasn't disappointing even though it was really short…So be kind, no flames.**

**Please review and tell me what you think of Ichigo and Orihime's pact! And I will update with hopefully a LONGER chapter soon!**

**So R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thanks for to the others that favorite and followed this story and also to those who also reviewed! I would list the ones who did but I'm currently typing this chapter as my power is out 'cause of a snow storm :/…So I can't check and type down the names of who were so kind to fav, follow, and review this story…_

_I'm still trying to get rid of my writers block ;P which I'm actually kind of getting out of finally, haha. Oh also I'm going to use these:_

() ()  
(0.0)

_As a sign that the scene or whatever is going to change to a different one, so yeah using those from now on…What bunnies are cute ^^, haha! But the bunny image could change at any time that I feel like changing it if I get tired of this one ;) but it's going to be bunny nonetheless. And if you don't like it well… oh well not my problem just saying._

_Also forgive me for keeping you guys wait to read another chapter of this story, so sorry._

_Well here's the 4__th__ chapter!_

**Seeing the Demons**

_Ch. 4: Can't Wait for You to Come_

After recollecting that memory of having to leave Ichigo's castle, Orihime set the back of her head against the brown bark of the tree as she released a sigh. The black feather gently gripped into her hand.

_Ichigo, I can't wait for you to come and get me. _As Orihime thought this she brought her head up and saw little rays of the sun penetrate little through the trees branches and lush green colored leaves. She then closed her grey orbs, enjoying the light breeze of wind that rustled her hair and school uniform.

Orihime's uniform consisted of a white short sleeved buttoned up shirt with a grey sweater vest over it. Her skirt was black and she had plain black below the knee length socks.

She breathed in the scent of the grass and fresh air; she liked having a moment of peace.

But then the moment was over at hearing a voice call out her name.

"Orihime," the voice sounded as if it had gotten closer. Orihime opened her eyes and took her back off against the tree.

A man with black shoulder length hair and stormy grey eyes was now standing in front of her. He had on the same buttoned white shirt with a grey sweater vest and a shade darker of grey than the vest colored pants.

"Oh, hi Byakuya," Orihime said sweetly.

The male Byakuya was her brother. Not by blood as he was adopted by her father and mother a bit after her grandfather's passing. Orihime did have an actual brother named Sora but he went away to college last year. Orihime got along pretty well with Byakuya even though he had a bit of a short temper when he first came to the house. But he seemed to be able to control his temper now that he is the same age as Orihime but some months older than her. His parents had the last name of Kuchiki which he decided to keep that last name instead of changing it into Inoue. Orihime's parents did not argue about that at understanding that he wanted this in remembrance of his dead parents who had died in a tragic car accident.

Byakuya always seemed to have a straight face like he was serious all the time. This did scare most of the students at their school since he seemed the type not to really mess with. But this does not mean that he was mean and heartless, he was actually nice and caring even though it seemed like he didn't show it from his facial expression. He has a group of friends that he hangs out with every day. They are the ones who were brave enough to step up and strike a conversation with the straight expressional man which found out that he was less frightening when you got to know him.

Byakuya was always nice to Orihime and protective if you might add also.

Orihime did not in fact have very many friends as her adopted brother seemed to be popular especially with the females at the school who would actually swoon every time he would pass by. But Orihime kept this fact on the down low about being picked on by the other girls because of having an unusual hair color and jealousy at having a sexy brother. Some of the girls will actually try to butter up and act all sweet to her when Byakuya was around so they would notice them.

She was not sure as to Byakuya noticing other girls picking on her if he did he didn't let it show. Hell she was unsure of Ichigo even knowing, but if he did, he most likely wouldn't be able to do anything about it. She wouldn't want him to anyways. She was kind of afraid of what Byakuya would do if he ever found out, would he tell their parents or take matters into his own hands and teach her torturers a lesson? She was also uncertain of her adopted brother of even thinking of hitting a girl; it was hard for Orihime to see him doing that.

Byakuya kneeled down on one knee, "Why are sitting by yourself, again?"

"Oh, I, uh, just wanted to be alone with my thoughts," Orihime tried to put on a convincing smile. She rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Hm," Byakuya said not really buying it, "Well I need to go to the library to get a few books for something, want to come with me?" He offered.

"Yeah sure," Orihime said as he then stood back up and held out his hand to help her up. She of course took it and he pulled her up with ease. She then put the black feather into her bag.

Orihime followed behind her brother to the giant library that was a separate building from the school. They passed other students which the female ones waved earnestly at Byakuya and squealed hellos when he acknowledged them. As they still passed the students one girl that was a part of the squealing group brought out her arm and did a quick yank on Orihime's auburn hair.

"Ow!" Orihime hissed softly so Byakuya would not hear as he was two feet ahead of her. She rubbed her now sore scalp and kept walking when the girl chuckled. A bad boy looking student saw this, which was not far away from the girl who yanked her; he smirked and waited for Byakuya to pass. He copied what the girl had done but tugged on her hair harder right when she was about to walk by him.

Orihime whimpered as felt her eyes prick with tears. She bit her lip from letting out a pained cry. He jerked at the same spot the girl had and it hurt really bad. He still had a hold of her hair as he was about to pull on it again. Orihime placed a hand on his forearm and pushed at it for him to let go. But he didn't. She was bent at an angle that if you stayed in long enough it would hurt or tire out your back.

_Please let go! _Orihime thought while she still tried to get her hair free. She didn't want her brother to see.

Suddenly a hand grabbed a hold of the boy's wrist and squeezed tightly.

Orihime strained herself to look at her savior. She gasped.

It was Byakuya. He must've not have heard her following him and turn around as to see why and now this.

He looked very angry. Orihime could also see it in his stormy grey orbs.

The boy looked at him in shock and grimaced as the grip on his wrist grew tighter. Orihime heard a crack or crunching sound.

"Let go." Byakuya said with such intensity that once it was said Orihime felt her hair be released immediately.

Orihime straightened up and started to brush her hair with her fingers.

"Thank you, Byakuya." Orihime said a bit anxiously. She did not want him seeing but it was already too late for that.

What was he going to do to the boy?

Byakuya was staring fiercely into the boy's eyes. The boy started to tremble in fear and began to try to pull his arm out of his hurtful grip.

"Don't ever mess with her again. Got that?" Byakuya said in a threatening voice as he brought his face closer to the boy's.

The boy gulped and started to nod unable to spit out a word.

Byakuya flung the arm he had a hold of away from and towards the boy who almost smacked himself in the face and fell down. The boy quickly tried to get away from the fierce and protective young man as fast as possible.

Once the boy went running Byakuya turned to the auburn haired girl. He stepped up closer to her and put his hand on the side of her head.

"Are you alright? Does this happen all the time?" He asked in a concerned yet demanding tone that told her she better answer.

Orihime glanced down, "I'm fine. And uh, um, yeah people pull my hair…" She stuttered as she confessed this.

She heard her brother sigh.

"Why did you not let me know this?"

"I-I'm sorry," Orihime then looked up at his face.

Byakuya had his eyes shut as in thought he took an inhale of breath and exhaled a moment later.

"Come on, we're still going to the library." He took his hand from the side of her head and turned his body in the direction of the library.

He made sure that Orihime walked closely at his side instead of behind him. He did not want her getting hurt or bullied by anymore students.

Byakuya was still fuming internally but did not want to show it on the outside. He cared for Orihime a lot; when he first met after being adopted he grew quickly fond of her. He couldn't believe that he never realized that she was being bullied. He wanted to punch that guy that had a hold of her auburn locks square in the face. But he restrained himself not wanting to display violence in front of his sister.

_Maybe I'll get that guy later when Orihime isn't around, _Byakuya thought to himself. He wanted to teach that guy a lesson for messing with someone he cared about.

As the auburn and blacked haired unrelated siblings made their way to the library they didn't know they had feline eyes watching them.

() ()  
(0.0)

Up in the tree where the auburn girl had sat under there was a cat. It had red fur and red-brown eyes. It made sure that it wasn't seen when the human girl had looked up.

It saw the whole scene of where Orihime got her hair tugged at and her adoptive brother helping her out from the bullies.

Of course the cat was tempted to run up to the boy who tugged the poor girl's hair and claw at his face for doing so. But demons are not allowed to interfere with human quarrels of any kind like what he had just witnessed.

The cat let out a sigh wishing it could interfere but sadly couldn't as it was already resolved by the brother and over with.

The red furred cat stretched its front legs forward then its hind legs and bounded off the tree branch onto the ground. The cat was not worried about other humans, other than the auburn haired girl, seeing him because they could not. The girl had the gift to see demons which possibly meant able to see angels as well.

The cat then made its way toward the library where the two humans are heading also. It was going to keep watch of the young girl as it had when it orange haired friend could not, as he was somewhere in the vicinity collecting a soul.

_Don't worry Ichigo, Renji the cat demon is gonna watch over our girl, _the red cat thought to itself. _She will be with us soon._

**Alrighty this chapter is done! And of course the red cat was Renji ;P.**

**I know Orihime didn't join Ichigo yet and become a demon in this chapter but she will soon, I don't want to rush things so be patient for me if you would ****.**

**Yep, decided to put Byakuya (sorry if his name is spelled wrong if it has been wrong throughout the whole chapter I will make sure it's right in the other chapters) in this! And made him Orihime's brother but of course not by blood. **

**I hope you enjoyed this not-so-long of a chapter but PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS! FEEL FREE TO ASK ANY QUESTIONS ESPECIALLY IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS CONCERNING OF BYAKUYA IN YOUR REVIEW OR PM ME EITHER ONE IS FINE WITH ME!**

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Seeing the Demons**

_Ch. 5: Mysterious Figure_

Byakuya held the library door open for Orihime and let her pass first since she was a lady. Orihime muttered thanks and stepped into the grand library, Byakuya following suit. As the door shut behind them the librarian behind a huge oak table greeted them with a simple welcome and if she could help them with anything, which the blacked haired man nodded.

The two siblings walked up to the table the lady was behind.

"Okay, young man, what books are you searching for?" The small lady asked in a kind voice.

"I am looking for books on…" Byakuya told her what he wanted but Orihime didn't hear of what kind of books he came here to get as she wondered off aware that her brother knew this but didn't seem to mind.

Orihime's footsteps making noise at her shoes hit against the polished floorboards. Then they muffled as she pass through tall bookshelves as carpets were placed in between the wide spaces of each bookshelf.

She wasn't really going to a section of books in particular she was just roaming about, quickly skimming the letters on the spines of old and new books alike. She walked threw another section with her hand clasped behind her back, the scent of paper and wood filling her nose.

Orihime then realized she went in a circle and quickly checked to see if the librarian and Byakuya were still at the desk but they were gone since the area where they just were was in her line of vision.

She figured they went on the opposite side of the library where Byakuya's books must be located.

Orihime turned back towards were she came and went deeper into the library. She then started to hum a little tune as she explored. The bookshelves were so tall that you would need a ladder to be able to obtain a book that was at least close to or at the top of it.

The library was vast containing all kinds of books that held knowledge about different subjects. Of course Orihime had been in this library before to check out romance novels and supernatural books that piqued her interest.

The auburn haired girl found herself in the romance section. She decided to stop and browse if there was a book that she has yet to be read. She squatted down to look at the lower shelves, her grey orbs scanning the titles of the books.

"Hm, I don't think I've read this one yet," Orihime spoke to herself as she reached out her hand to a certain book. She went to pull it out but was stopped as a thick book landed with a thud right next to her. It landed to where the pages folded against themselves.

_W-what the? Where did that book come from? _Orihime thought astonished and gazed around until she found an empty slot that matched the size of the thickness of the book at the clear top of the shelf that she was browsing at. _Maybe I just bumped the shelf without realizing it causing that book to fall….yeah that's probably it._

Orihime brushed it off at that, her accidently bumping the shelf which made the book fall.

Orihime bent to reach for the fallen thick book and picked it up. She sighed, how was she going to get all the way back up on the top of the shelf? It just had to be a book that chose to fall from the clear top of the bookcase.

She released another sigh. She'll just have to find a ladder.

Orihime turned her head to the left and saw thankfully a ladder that was tall enough to get this book to back where it belonged.

After retrieving the latter and placing close to the spot for the book Orihime began to mount the upward steps with the help of one hand while the other held the thick book. When she got to the top, she made sure that she was steady. She did not want to fall off and dislocate or break any bone in her body.

Orihime examined the space for the thick book which was invaded by its neighbors as they toppled sideways into its spot, which she had set down the book on the ladder's step as she brought her now free hand to fix the space by pushing the neighboring books back to their original spot. She kept her hand there and carefully made sure her feet where in the right position so she wouldn't slip or fall off. Then she slowly took her hand off of side of the ladder which it had a hold of to help keep her balance and picked up the book. She tried to hastily cram the book back and brought her had that held off the other books and grasped the side of the latter. Orihime looked to see if the book was pushed all the way but it was protruding out some still.

Orihime raised her arm once more to finally push in the book and then she can get down off the ladder. Her fingers were only inches away from its spine.

Out of nowhere and completely unexpectedly from behind the thick book something darted out and flew towards her face. It looked to be as a medium sized black mass of smoke, Orihime couldn't really tell. But out of reflex she recoiled and lost her balance on the latter. Then she felt herself falling. A shriek escaped her throat.

Orihime felt fairly muscled arms catch her, much to her relief. But her heart was pounding a million miles a minute.

"Orihime are you alright?" Byakuya asked a bit frantic this time, once again saving her the second time today.

"Y-yeah, something flew at my face…" Orihime trailed off as she twisted her head in different directions yet finding no trace of a black mass of smoke.

Byakuya set her down on her feet.

"You are lucky I arrived in time to catch you or you would have been seriously injured," Byakuya said as he placed his fingers onto his temples.

Orihime noticed that she had worried her brother once again. Her head went downcast.

"Sorry…Again," Orihime apologized.

"Don't apologize, it's alright Orihime as long as you're safe that's all that matters," Byakuya removed his hand from his temples, "Let's just go home."

Orihime nodded.

But her head was still casted down causing shadow to cover her face. She hated making her brother worry. If he didn't come on time she was have surely broke a bone or at least dislocated. Orihime moved her legs forward not lifting her head to follow Byakuya. She just kept her gaze onto the floor as she assumed that her brother had already walked on ahead.

Orihime felt the top of her head hit something.

_Huh?_

Orihime then saw her brother's legs, she had thought he had already starting walking but she was wrong. Orihime with a questioning stare glanced up at Byakuya.

His stormy eyes weren't looking at her but something that was behind her. His eyes were a bit widened.

"What's wrong Byakuya?" Orihime questioned.

His eyes widened further. Orihime, feeling a bit alarmed, went to turn her body to glimpse at whatever her brother was just staring at.

As she was about to finally see what Byakuya seemingly struck motionless and wide eyed about, she felt what she figured was her brother's arm wrap a couple of inches above her shoulder blades and press her against his chest.

Before she could register what the hell was happening, she was on the floor her legs underneath her and Byakuya shielding her with his body as it was hunched over her in a protective manner. Now both of his arms were hugging around her tightly making her head only an inch away from his chest. Her hands were on his sides, her heart racing like crazy wondering what was wrong.

She could hear what sounded like the books being taken from their place on the bookcases. Then Byakuya tensed up and grunted as the books flew at his back hitting actually hard.

Who was doing this?

Orihime tried to straighten her back to peek over her brother's shoulder. Once she could see past, she gasped.

It was that black mass of smoke, hovering about ten feet from the ground. Books from the shelves were spinning around it, some flinging themselves towards her and Byakuya. They did not hit her as Byakuya was using his body as a shield so she wouldn't get by the mostly hard back books.

What was this black mass? Is it an evil spirit or entity? And why was it doing this? Did one of them do something to make this entity angry?

Orihime simply did not know.

She felt her eyes widen as the entity started to morph.

_It's transforming?! _Orihime thought bewildered.

The entity molded into what looked like a human shape but there was no detail, no features. It was just solid black silhouette with hazy smoke around it.

"Orihime we need to get out of here!" Byakuya exclaimed.

Right after those words came from his mouth the bookcases began shaking violently.

"What the hell?!" Byakuya cursed.

The bookshelves creaked as they leaned forward ready to fall on the two humans that were in between them, the few remaining books in them falling out.

Orihime screamed as Byakuya drew his body closer to hers and braced himself for the impact.

The bookshelves ready were going crash themselves on to the siblings. Orihime could only but embrace her brother out of fear.

**And that's the end of this chapter ;D! Yeah I know suspense, gotta love it! I hope this makes you crave for more (just what I want)! To be honest I wasn't really planning for this to occur but it just popped up in my head so I had to type it down XD…That happens a lot by the way when I'm typing my stories I just get ideas that pop out of nowhere and start typing it down, hehe.**

**Please remain patient for Ichigo to come in, he will eventually ;). But hey that means more chapters for this story! And I like making my stories long, I don't really like short stories especially if they're really good ones…**

**Well sorry if the suspense of wondering what's going to happen next and what this mysterious black entity is kills you but like I said it's just what I want ^^.**

**Please R&R! So click that button!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Seeing the Demons**

_Ch. 6: The Demon Duo_

Orihime squeezed her grey orbs shut.

Why was this happening?

She felt Byakuya's body hug closer to her protectively as if his body would take all the impact of the bookcases by itself. But that wasn't going to happen they both were going to get crushed.

The bookcase creaked as it went forward.

Byakuya also shut his eyes and cringed. He wished that he would've sprinted right away once he saw that strange black smoky mass. If he would've done that then maybe they wouldn't be in this situation right now. They were both most likely die since the bookcases were so huge, but if they miraculously didn't then they would be left brutally injured. He'd rather get wounded gravely than die.

_I'm sorry Orihime. I should've just ran us out here when I saw that thing…It's my fault, _Byakuya thoughts swarmed in his head.

The two waited for the moment when the wooden bookcases would fall on them as they were coming down fast.

There was a swooshing sound after that it sounded as if the bookcases landed on something other than the two siblings. What followed that was a grumble but there were two sounds.

Could've someone or something stopped the bookcases from toppling onto to them?

Byakuya and Orihime opened their grey orbs to witness who or what prevented their probable death.

Byakuya heard Orihime release a sharp, stunned gasp as his eyes widen in surprise.

There was two men one a having crimson red hair while the other had midnight black hair. The red headed one was topless which his torso was covered in tribal tattoos. He was also barefooted and his pants were unbuttoned which Byakuya noted that was a little strange but heeded no more time on dwelling about that as the these two strangers had saved them. Byakuya also noticed that the long dark haired one was also topless and shoe and sock less.

They had used their backs to stop the bookcases. It seemed as if the weight of them had no effect on the fairly muscular duo.

Byakuya didn't recognize them as being students from the school.

"You two okay?" The red head questioned as he and the other set the bookcases back up straight with ease. The two demons had allowed themselves to let other humans see them. As if they didn't then Orihime's brother would be left wondering what was holding the bookcases.

This caused Byakuya's mouth to gape. They were seemingly so strong.

"Ichigo, Renji don't forget about that strange black figure!" Orihime yelled out to them. Her heart was swelling with joy regardless of the events that had ensued.

Byakuya snapped his head towards Orihime.

"You know these two?!" He asked incredulous.

"Uh," Orihime mentally scolded herself but she felt so delighted to finally see the duo, "Um…" Orihime hesitated.

"Oh, uh, we know Orihime as we've meet before in town and became friends after a while of just running into each other," Renji explaining trying not to stutter at the huge lame sounding lie, as he was doing this Ichigo face towards the solid black figure. There were library books still twirling around it.

Ichigo gave it a menacing glare, his warm brown eyes flashed to a golden-brown color. The figure wavered and dissipated. The books that swirled around it dropped to the floor. The figure that was still a mystery had vanished from sight.

His eye color went back to warm chocolate brown as he smirked and turned around. He walked up to and in front of Byakuya and Orihime.

As he was about to say something a voice hollered out, "Goodness, what is all that ruckus?" He saw a small woman come around from the bookcase that had almost crushed the two siblings.

The woman gasped before yelling, "What in the world happened? Why are my books all over the floor?!"

Her gaze then went unto the topless duo, a blush formed on her cheeks, "Why are you boys topless? I don't recall seeing you two enter this library! Just all of you get out while I clean this mess up! Now shoo!"

With that they left as the woman fumed over the mess. Muttering curses at herself as she made her way toward the heap of books strewn across the floor.

When they exited the library building, Orihime immediately embraced Ichigo. Ichigo automatically went to return the hug.

Byakuya coughed in his hand then placed his hands on Orihime's shoulders and removed her from Ichigo. He did not want her hugging topless boys that he didn't even know.

Orihime felt her face morph into confusion, why did he pull away from Ichigo?

Ichigo felt his sweat drop at her brother's apparent protectiveness.

"Byakuya I haven't seen Ichigo and Renji in a long time, I missed them." Orihime voice rose a bit in desperation from not seeing the two demons since she was five. But of course her brother didn't know anything about her going to a castle riddled with demons when she was that age, nor did he now about Ichigo and Renji.

Byakuya was a bit taken aback; his cheeks turned a crimson red. Orihime had never raised her voice at him. He sighed and averted his gaze to the side.

Seeing what she had did and caused Orihime's cheeks turned rosy also.

Byakuya then asked, "Who're exactly are you two anyways? And why are you both practically half naked?" Byakuya stared at the duo with his stormy grey orbs wanting answers. "You with the red hair, button your pants!"

He didn't know which one was Renji or Ichigo as they didn't identify themselves yet.

Renji lifted his tattooed brow at Orihime's brother's command. He drew his red-brown eyes down to his pants, sure enough they were unbuttoned.

"Whoops, hehe," Renji quickly buttoned up his pants.

_Well at least my zipper wasn't down; _Renji rubbed the back of his head. Since he was in cat form he had no need of clothes but Ichigo had kept a pair of pants with him if Renji ever need them. He did not have time to check if his pants were put on correctly as he slipped them on hurriedly when Ichigo had just got done collecting a soul and threw the pants at him both knowing that Orihime was in some kind of danger. They both sensed that there was an inhuman presence within the library. That's when they had rescued the two siblings.

"I'm Renji Abarai," he bowed as he introduced himself after a short moment of silence.

"And I'm Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo did the same as Renji then straightened back up, "As to answer your question concerning the lack of clothing, uh, it's a long story and not really worth explaining about, hehe."

"Hm, alright, I am Byakuya Kuchiki and I know you already know my sister." Byakuya just let the subject of the duo's clothes slide.

Orihime smiled brightly at Renji and Ichigo. She felt so happy right now.

_RING!_

That was the school bell signaling that lunch break was over and it was time to go back to class.

"Come on Orihime we've got to go back to class," Byakuya told the smiling girl.

Orihime's smile turned into a sad pout. She didn't want to leave Ichigo and Renji.

"Um, okay but will you tell my teacher that I might possibly be a little late? I need to talk to Ichigo and Renji real fast." Orihime requested.

"Orihime," Byakuya sighed and he glanced at the topless duo contemplating of actually leaving his sister with the two. After a moment he said regrettably, "Fine just make sure you're not too late at arriving back to class." He rubbed her head affectionately and hesitantly left the three after glancing once more at them. After a minute or so he was gone into the school building.

Orihime then pulled both Ichigo and Renji into a bear hug each of her arms around their necks drawing them into a tight squeeze.

The demon duo chuckled softly then returned the hug by putting their hands on her back. Orihime's body started shaking.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"I m-missed you guys so much!" Orihime's voice cracked as she sobbed. They were tears of glee of finally done of waiting for twelve years to see them.

But did that mean that Ichigo was going to take her to the castle and fulfill the contract she had made with him at this very moment?

"We've missed you too, Orihime," Renji spoke.

"Are y-you going to take me to your castle now?" Orihime had to ask through sniffles.

"No, not right now," Ichigo replied. It wouldn't be a good idea to do so as her brother had left her with them and if she went missing Byakuya would surely put the blame on them for her disappearance or accuse them of kidnapping.

"Then when? When are you going to take me away?" Orihime pulled back to look at Ichigo and Renji's faces.

"Very soon," Ichigo answered but he wasn't sure what would be a good day to take her.

"What about Byakuya? He's going to be left all alone after I'm not here anymore…" Orihime said sadly, she had been thinking about this ever since she grew closer to Byakuya. Because she knew Byakuya couldn't come with her to the castle, this is mostly the thing she dreads about when she is gone. She knew he would feel very distraught.

"I'm sorry Orihime you know he can't come," Ichigo told her softly knowing that the thought of leaving her brother sadden her greatly.

Orihime wiped away her tears with the back of her hand.

"You'd better go on back to class or you'll get into trouble. We'll wait for you after school, if your brother doesn't mind us walking you two when you go home," Renji said.

"He won't mind," Orihime said even though she knew that he might, "Well I guess I better get going, so I'll see you after school right?"

"Of course, now quit your blubbering alright?" Ichigo said with a smirk and tapped her forehead with his knuckle.

This made Orihime giggle as her cheeks turned pink, she nodded.

"Bye Renji!" Orihime left with a wave and a small smile as she ran for the school entrance doors.

"Bye Orihime!" Renji yelled back.

Renji then glimpsed at Ichigo and smirked when he saw that the black haired demon had a content grin on his lips.

They both walked together as they casted that invisible veil for no humans to see them but they would take it off when the school was ready dismiss it's students. They decided to wait on the sidewalk.

() ()  
(0.0)

For the rest of the remaining classes Orihime didn't pay any attention to the lesson that her teacher was trying to explain about. She felt conflicted with the emotions of joy and sorrow; joy at being able to be back at the castle again and sorrow at knowing that Byakuya was going to be left alone. That thought alone made her depressed.

**End of the sixth chapter ^^! **

**Remember Ichigo and Renji let Byakuya see them when the two saved him and Orihime so questions wouldn't be raised. So Byakuya isn't ill or dying.**

**As for that black entity it's going to remain a mystery of what it was, as Ichigo scared it off with a glare ;P. Hope that's not a disappointment if it is sorry but it's my story, I do want I want with it like I said this in previous chapters. And then again maybe the black mass could pop back up for more sinister reasons, hehe.**

**Like to say thanks once again for all the new reviewers, favs, and followers, makes me really happy that there are people who like this story! And sorry most of my chapters aren't very long…**

**I feel kind of a bit dissatisfied about this chapter, so please tell me if it was good and if you liked this. I'd much appreciate it ;D!**

**Just review your thoughts and how you felt about this chapter, so R&R because I love getting feedback from you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**__** To make up for taking a longish time to update this story, I made this chapter fairly long ^-^! Thanks again so much for the new favs, follows, reviewers, and/or readers!**_

_**Now please enjoy this seventh chap. and kindly leave a review of your thoughts :D after doing so! That means R&R XD! Yeah couldn't think of any other title for this chap….**_

**Seeing the Demons**

_Ch. 7: Sorrow_

Orihime didn't pay attention at all to what the teacher had said as the bell rang signaling that school was over and it was time to go home.

Orihime got up from her seat gathered up her books and school bag and headed for her locker to put her school books back in. She then snapped the lock on her locker handle shut and left to meet Ichigo and Renji who were surly waiting for her.

She saw her brother waiting for her near the entrance doors, his school bag's strap slung over his right shoulder crossing over his chest while his bag was resting on his left hip. Byakuya flashed a small smile at her.

"Ready to go home?" he asked his auburn haired sister.

Orihime nodded and tried not to fail miserably at planting a smile back at him on her lips. She knew that Ichigo and Renji must be ready to take her to their castle, if that's what they meant when they told her very soon. Did that mean after school? She would find out soon enough. Maybe they would wait until she arrived at her house and spent her last times with her family.

Orihime felt a pang of sadness swell up in her. She sighed.

Byakuya saw a hint of grief in his sister's grey orbs.

"Are you okay, Orihime? You seem kind of troubled by something," he observed.

Orihime eyes widen in slight surprise, "Oh, no, nothing's bothering me Byakuya. I'm fine," Orihime waved her hands in front of her rapidly.

Byakuya didn't press her to answer further after her unconvincing response. Maybe she would tell him when they got home and could speak more privately.

"Oh, um, Byakuya," Orihime hesitated as they exited the school building.

"Hm," Byakuya looked at her questionably.

"Ichigo and Renji are going to walk with us. Is that alright with you?" Orihime smiled nervously at him.

Byakuya tried to suppress a sigh of slight annoyance, "Yeah its fine."

Orihime nodded in thanks.

They walked up to the shirtless duo who were standing on the sidewalk not seeming to really care if they were seen being bare-chested and shoeless. Actually some of the students thought they were models of some kind but walked on too nervous to walk up to them.

Renji and Ichigo greeted them with grins and began to walk behind Byakuya who lead to the way to their home as Orihime was in the middle of the red and orange haired demons.

They soon came up to a path that led into the forest.

"Orihime and I cut through here all the time to get home quicker instead of taking the longer way," Byakuya informed Ichigo and Renji when they began following the not-so-wide dirt trail into the forest. You could barely see the trail from the tall grass but you would if you knew it was there and had sharp eyes. So the four went through the slightly tall grass and strode on the path that wound through the forest.

Once they got a little deeper into the forest, still following the path, birds chirping of songs or conversing with each other filled the four's ears. It felt so nostalgic to Orihime. This is what she's going to miss; going home with Byakuya her brother through this forest practically every day the most. Byakuya was dear to her as she was sure he felt the same towards her. Orihime felt her eyes prick with tears threatening to spill out. She did her best to hold them back as she casted her head down pretending she was intrigued by the path her feet was trekking on. She didn't want Ichigo and Renji to see her ready to cry.

After a moment she composed herself and took her gaze from the ground.

They came into a little medium sized field of flowers. Orihime's face lite up every time she would see the different variety of the lovely floras. She heard Ichigo make an 'hm' noise at seeing the flowers as Renji let out a low whistle.

"Aren't they gorgeous," Orihime exclaimed as she went up to a patch of white flowers, bent down, and plucked a few. Byakuya, Ichigo, and Renji stopped walking and waited for Orihime to finish picking flowers. The three males had amused smiles placed on their lips as they watched Orihime.

Orihime got up and displayed the flowers to the three as she was beaming. She was trying to cheer herself up which was working.

The auburn haired teenager went in front of Byakuya and tucked one of the white flowers behind his ear. She did this to Ichigo and Renji as well. The three males' faces reddened. Orihime then placed one behind her ear.

Orihime stepped back a foot and observed the three and let out a chuckle. She knew they felt embarrassed. This lightened her mood.

Byakuya cleared his throat as Ichigo rubbed the back of his head while Renji averted his gaze away from the others.

Orihime thought the white petals went well with all their hair colors. They were handsome. These three were precious to her. She didn't have to worry about Ichigo and Renji but she did with Byakuya since she's going to be leaving him soon and go with the two demons. She inhaled a breath of air when she felt sadness beginning to build up within her.

_Calm down, Orihime you not leaving him yet. _She thought to herself. But she knew she would bawl here heart out when she had too.

After that they continued their way to Byakuya's and Orihime's house.

Which Byakuya didn't really get why Ichigo and Renji were with them in the first place but didn't want to question them as he might upset Orihime, since she told him that she hasn't seen the two for a while now as they met and chatted when she went to town then became friends after running into each other.

"So how long are you two going to stay?" Byakuya decided to ask. When there wasn't a response he looked at them, they probably weren't sure of whom he was talking to.

"Um," Renji began, "well we're actually just going to head on off once you and Orihime are home."

"Alright," Byakuya turned his gaze back straight.

Orihime furrowed her brows in confusion. Why weren't they going to stay? She looked at Renji then at Ichigo hoping they'd notice her questioning gaze.

Ichigo noticed and mouthed the words after he made sure her brother wasn't looking, "We'll come back later at night. Meet us in that flower field, we'll be waiting." He gave her a small smile.

Oh. So they were going to take today, weren't they? She figured they were going to give her time. Orihime nodded and stared straight, glancing at her brother who was leading them again, so she was watching at his back.

_Byakuya…Sora….forgive me as I am so sorry. Please don't be sad when I'm gone…I'll love you always. _

Orihime felt her tear ducts wanting to produce tears. Her face scrunched up as she tried to hold them back. She placed her hands at the hem of her skirt and bawled her fists.

The demon duo noticed as they saw her beautiful grey orbs begin to shake and her face contort into grief, salty liquid threatening to spew from her eyes.

Feeling a bit alarmed, both demons glanced at each other. They weren't sure of what to do, both not very good at the whole comforting thing. Orihime brought up her hands to her mouth; clasped them over her lips so a sob wouldn't flee from her. She did not want to give Byakuya a reason to peep back at her and seeing her like this. It would just cause havoc.

Renji not wanting her to start sobbing and attracting her brother, who seemed oblivious to the current events, he hastily and unexpectedly threw his arms around her shoulders; wrapping her with his arms as he was behind her.

Ichigo shot the red head a glare, his brown eyes clearly saying, 'what the hell are you doing!?' He felt jealously consume him but calmed himself down as he knew his friend was just trying to help soothe Orihime.

Renji just shrugged in response. He actually saw this comforting action in a cheesy movie which he doesn't recall what it was titled. It appeared like it as working.

Orihime's body wasn't shaking, there were no tears streaming down her cheeks, and she seemed to relax.

Renji let out a silent exhale of relief as Ichigo did the same. That would have been bad if her brother decided to look back, which thank Kami he didn't. 'Kami' huh, Renji would have laughed at that thought since he was a demon and all but he didn't as he was concerned for Orihime, who was still wrapped in his arms. He bent his head to take a glance at her face.

Orihime's face was beat red. After she had clasped her hands over her mouth she felt either Ichigo or Renji hug her from behind. She could feel hard rock abs on her back and strong arms wrap above her chest. Well whoever it was, it rapidly made her relax and as well as succeed at making her face blush like crazy.

She then identified who it was as she saw Renji face pop in her peripheral vision from over her shoulder. Orihime gulped. She tried to hide her ever reddening face with her hands. She stifled a groan of embarrassment. She didn't want them seeing her face!

Renji knowing that she was fine now, he removed his arms and went back beside her. He casted an apologetic glance towards Ichigo. He should've just 'whispered' to him that Ichigo could have done what he did. But he didn't even think of doing that at the time as Orihime was ready to burst into tears.

Ichigo just rolled his eyes and went also back beside Orihime and rubbed her head comfortably. He was given a broad smile in return from the auburn haired teen in appreciation.

The three all at that moment turned their eyes unto the still walking Byakuya who luckily didn't seem to notice anything what happened.

Good, no great.

At that time they had arrived at what the demons assumed the siblings household.

"Well, uh, bye Ichigo and Renji! See you another time….heh," Orihime told the demons.

Byakuya turned around and said his goodbyes as well; with that Ichigo and Renji left. Byakuya couldn't help but find those two odd as he watched them leave back into the forest.

For the heck of it Orihime laced an arm through Byakuya's as they neared the front door.

"Byakuya, Orihime, welcome home!" Their mother greeted as they entered.

They both slipped of their shoes and replaced them with slippers.

Orihime then went to her room and flopped down onto her bed. She decided to stay in her uniform as she didn't feel like changing. She had to think. This was her last day with her family. What should she do with them? Should she suggest they all go out and have dinner together? She wasn't sure; she wanted to leave with a good memory of being together.

In the middle of her thoughts she heard a light knock on her closed bedroom door.

"Come in," she sat up to see who had knocked.

In came Byakuya, he shut the door behind him.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a bit?" Byakuya asked as he came closer; he sat at the edge of her bed.

Orihime nodded.

"Earlier today," Byakuya spoke, "you looked troubled; sad about something….and I was wondering if you wanted to talk about it?"

Orihime frowned. Should she tell him? Her stomach dropped at that consideration. She hesitated as she opened her mouth and shut doing this a couple of times until she found that her throat wouldn't allow her to form words.

"That's alright," Byakuya stood up, "You don't have to tell me, I won't force you." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Orihime held up a hand, "I do want to tell you something but…"

_It's so hard! _She thought to herself. Her facial expression hardened.

"Tell me what?" Taking her hesitation meaning she was trying to tell him something that wasn't good news.

He straightaway sat beside her, searching her face for answers. What was wrong? He didn't know. He waited patiently. Well he tried to wait. He was getting anxious from the silence.

"I-" Orihime's voice cracked as she tried to speak.

Byakuya pulled her into an embrace. He stroked her auburn locks as she began to weep into his chest.

Oh, what was wrong? Did someone hurt her? Byakuya hugged his sister tightly. It was heart wrenching to hear her cry. He got infuriated with the thought of someone hurting her. By the heavens if someone did, he would demand who did and go hunt that person down then ruthlessly pummel them.

"Orihime please just tell me what's wrong," Byakuya spoke gently.

"Byakuya, I-" Orihime sniffled, willed herself to continue, "I'm…going to be leaving!"

Orihime resumed to crying into his chest; letting her sorrow out.

"Leaving? What are you talking about?" Byakuya was perplexed.

"I'm going away and you can't come with me!" Orihime sobbed. "I wish you could but…"

"Where are you going? Why can't I come with you?" Byakuya's thoughts were racing trying to figure out what she meant.

"Because-" Orihime broke off what she about to say. She couldn't really articulate to him that she made a contract with a demon! He would consider that she was crazy! "N-never mind, just forget I said anything." She tried to pull herself together. She broke Byakuya's hold.

"Forget? Orihime, why can't you just talk to me?" Byakuya was so confused. Could she not trust him? He thought they were closer than that. So was he wrong?

"I'm sorry but please just leave me be for now!" Orihime choked out as she put her face into her pillow. She already regretted shouting at him but she couldn't take it back.

She felt Byakuya get up from the bed and head for the door.

He paused as he hand was close to the knob, gave her one last glance, before exiting her room; shutting the door lightly. He decided it would be best to let her cool down and then maybe she would tell him what was eating away at her.

Orihime screamed into her pillow and continued to weep, until she finally went into unconsciousness as she cried herself to sleep.

() ()  
(0.0)

Byakuya closed Orihime's door lightly after she had yelled at him to leave her alone. He heaved a sigh. He wished that Orihime would be trusting with him plus feel as if she could tell him anything; no matter what it was. But that dejectedly did not seem the case.

His adoptive mother and father saw his distressed appearance and asked him what was wrong. He waved a hand as he didn't feel like speaking right now and went to his own room to get a fresh pair of clothes and then take a hot shower.

Once he was in the bathroom, he peeled of his school uniform before taking off his undergarments.

He stepped in the shower, letting the hot steaming water bathe his skin. After thoroughly cleaning himself, he twisted the knobs to turn the water off, got out of shower as he grabbed a light blue towel, and was now drying himself off.

He wrapped the blue cloth around his waist as he went up to the white sink. He looked at himself in the little cabinet mirror that was above the basin after he wiped away the perspiration from the steam. His features were set in a scowl. Black brows furrowed, his mouth formed a discontent frown.

He propped his hands onto the sides of the sink and squeezed; his knuckles turning white. Why couldn't Orihime speak to him?!

His saw his mirrored image reflect his hurt. The events of what ensued in her room replayed in his mind; her sobbing and having a difficult time trying to utter a word.

Byakuya took one hand of the side of the sink, drew his arm back, and swung at the mirror. The contact made the whole glass crack into pieces, but did not shatter onto the bathroom floor. He felt his knuckles split and blood oozed down the fractured mirror; dripping from his fingers into the sink.

The blacked haired teen gradually detached his fist from the mirror and examined his lesions as he huffed out air. There were some tiny shards embedded into his skin. He got tweezers and picked them out with ease. He dabbed the cuts with alcohol soiled cotton balls, afterwards he found gauze, wrapped his wound securely before getting dressed.

He left the door cracked and quietly went into his room until dinner would be ready which wouldn't be until around night time.

() ()  
(0.0)

"Byakuya, Orihime dinner's ready!" The sibling farther shouted so they would come out of their rooms and into the kitchen to eat. The table was already set and the food was prepared.

The two came out of their rooms at the same time and skimmed each other as they paced to the kitchen.

To Byakuya it looks as if Orihime had just awoke from a nap as her auburn hair was messy; unkempt.

Orihime eyed her brother to see if there was any anger or resentment he had towards her since she yelled at him, but it didn't seem so. His grey orbs did display disappointment and hurt though.

She averted her gaze away from his. She still felt very guilt-ridden for shouting at him.

They sat beside each other at the table and began eating their meal.

The silence was awkward and uncomfortable. Byakuya and Orihime's parents could tell that their daughter and son had had a fight of some sorts as Orihime would not even peep at Byakuya.

Mr. Inoue regarded his adoptive son and noticed a white bandage around his hand.

"Son, what happened to your hand?" Mr. Inoue questioned incredulously.

Curious Orihime let her eyes wonder to his injured hand. She gasped as there was some blood that seeped through the gauze.

Byakuya continued on eating and replied, "Just a few minor cuts. I apologize but I punched the mirror in the bathroom."

"Oh, honey," Mrs. Inoue said sadly, "It's alright, but you sure you're alright?"

Byakuya nodded in response.

Orihime grabbed his hand gently and brought it close to her face much to Byakuya's surprise. She was inspecting it.

"Let's go to the bathroom so I can change the bandage," Orihime didn't give Byakuya time to reply as she practically dragged him.

"Orihime I'm fine," Byakuya told her reassuringly.

Orihime got out the med kit and found the gauze. She cut off the current bandage, cleaned it, before mending his gashes with the new, fresh gauze.

"Byakuya, why did you punch the mirror?" Orihime stared at his hand as she asked this.

"Because you don't seem to trust me to tell me what's been bothering you!" Byakuya exclaimed in a hurt tone.

Orihime flinched and casted her head down, "I do so trust you! It's just-"

"Just what?..." Byakuya's voice wavered, "You can tell me anything."

Orihime stared into his eyes and tried to speak. But her throat seemed to unable to produce words yet again at trying to express what has been bothering her.

Byakuya let out a dejected exhale as he heard no words from her.

Orihime saw his grey orbs glaze with depression.

Abruptly Orihime felt her legs move and speedily exit the bathroom and out the front door. Her chest tightened as she saw the anguish in her brother's eyes. That had made her run. She couldn't take it. She just couldn't tell him! It was too painful to say good-bye to him! She willed her legs to go faster; they did as she dashed into the forest.

She was going to the field which Renji and Ichigo said to meet her there.

She assumed it would be best maybe to just leave abruptly without saying farewell to her family.

The sound of hurried running footfalls reached her ears. She figured it was Byakuya chasing after her, to try and stop her from whatever he thought she was attempting to do.

"Orihime, please stop! Where are you going?" Byakuya shouted pained, his voice echoing.

She had suddenly just hurried out of the bathroom out of nowhere! He quickly went to rush after her.

What the hell?! He just didn't understand.

Orihime tried to run faster but couldn't. She was already out of breath. But she continued on to run as she was about strides away from the field of flowers. Byakuya was gaining up to her as he had much better stamina then she did.

"Ichigo, Renji! I'm r-ready to go!" She yelled as she made it to the field.

She tripped onto her knees, gasping for breath. Orihime whipped her head around to find the demon duo.

"Orihime?" Ichigo said as he and Renji made their way to her.

Orihime quickly got on her feet and ran into Ichigo, "I'm ready, please l-let's just go!"

"Orihime!" She heard her brother cry, "Please tell me what's going on!"

He was feeling so hurt that Orihime just ran from him. Now he was seeing Orihime with Ichigo and Renji, which was very anomalous.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Byakuya bellowed at the darkened sky in extreme sorrow and distress.

**Cliffhanger! Yeah sorry would've made it longer but I'm ready for bed as I've been working on this chapter for a while now ;P. Hope it's okay to end there….**

**Poor Byakuya he's so torn right now since Orihime (who finds it really hard to speak about it) won't tell him about how she's going to be going away. **

**Well I hoped you enjoyed (also hope this chapter didn't sound stupid or anything like that…) and sorry if you would've liked this chapter to be longer but I think it's time to hurry and post this since I kept you guys waiting and since this chap. took so long, like hours, to type -_-….**

**Well don't forget to R&R! Especially tell me your thoughts and how you feel about this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N(PLEASE READ):**__** Thanks so much for the reviews guys XD, love them as for the favs and follows! **_

_**Oh just wanted to say sorry if I mentioned that Ichigo's hair was orange which is supposed to be long and black, brown eyes, (like when he's in his form when battling Aizen if you know what I'm talking about except doesn't have red eyes) since he trying to portray as a human….I actually forgot that I was doing that; making his hair black and all when disguised as a human :P whoops, hehe please forgive that mistake. But when he's in his demon form his hair is orange still long….So remember that ;)! I think Ichi is looks really handsome with long hair ^-^ but if you're kind of like 'eh not really' sorry but you'll kind of have to get used to it I guess :P.**_

_**Oh and just saying please DO NOT say anything about my grammar like it needs some touching or whatnot, to be honest it really annoys me if people keep pointing that out :/ like I've said before I don't see anything wrong with it…As long as you enjoy a story, grammar shouldn't bug you that much, that's what I think at least. **_

_**Please respect any decisions I make for this story like for example who I put in here and who I couple up with who and so on, thank you. Hopefully this chapter won't be a disappointment or lame sounding for you guys, so sorry if I don't put very good detail into some things in this chapter…also I may also have were demons pupils are slit to make them look more demonic you know? So hope that's alright as well.**_

_**Also I WILL NOT TOLERATE ANY BASHING/FLAMES FROM ANYBODY WHO DOESN'T LIKE A CERTAIN OR ALL PARTS OF THIS STORY, AT ALL! What I choose I choose so don't whine about it!**_

_**Anyways, this chapter again is going to be long maybe longer then chap. 7, we'll see! You're reviews motivate me to type more of this story :D. Thanks like TONS OF THANKS, LOVE IT!**_

**Seeing the Demons**

_Ch. 8: Transformation_

Byakuya was huffing and panting. He discerned Orihime's behavior had to do something with Ichigo and Renji. Why else would the two strange males be still in the forest after they had left house hours ago? Is this what Orihime meant by leaving? Was she going somewhere with these two, who he barley even knew?! He wanted to just march up and snatch his sister away from the long black haired man who she was seemingly huddling against. But he knew he shouldn't do that so he restrained himself for doing so.

Orihime had the look of shock in her grey orbs, staring wide eyed at her brother, who had just shouted and cursed a moment ago. He rarely ever cursed unless he got angry or very frustrated; troubled with something. Hurt was obviously seeable in his stormy eyes, she could see them shaking and glossing over as the salty water came from his tear ducts. Orihime felt a pang of guilt and sadness hit her. She never has ever seen Byakuya cry, or at least that she could remember.

She wish he would understand that it was very hard and heartbreaking to tell him that she was going to be leaving and never coming back with a demon she had made a contract with.

Tears began to trail down Byakuya's cheeks. He didn't what his little sister, Orihime, to leave for whatever reason that she seemed to have a hard time talking to him about.

Byakuya lowered his gaze to the ground.

"Are you leaving with those two? Why are you leaving Orihime?" Byakuya's voice cracked as he asked these questions. He made his eyes lock with hers, pleading with them that he just desperately wanted to know and that she could trust him completely.

Orihime gulped, she didn't like seeing Byakuya cry as it tore at her soul. Orihime bawled a fist full of her sleeveless sweater vest over her heart. She cast a hasted glance at Ichigo to check if it was alright to tell her brother what she wished she could share with him but had found it hard to speak when she attempted the first couple of times.

Ichigo gave a single nod, giving her permission as he thought there wasn't going to be another way out of this. Well actually there was a way that would help their current problem but it would just waste time for a certain person-_him- _to come here and fix it. Renji just stayed silent and watched to see what would unfold.

"Byakuya…" Orihime spoke softly having her brother's full attention, "I made a deal with Ichigo when I was five years old before you came into the family." She paused to wait for a reaction from Byakuya who creased his brows in confusion.

"Made a deal? You made a deal with him when you were five? Y-you lied to me?" Byakuya didn't understand. So did she lie about meeting him in town when they've known each other for years now?!

"I'm sorry…" Orihime's voice wavered, "You see Ichigo is a d-demon." She wasn't sure if Byakuya would believe this or not but she continued before he could possibly say she's crazy, "When Grandpa died in the cemetery I met Ichigo who had apparently made a deal; contract with him. Grandpa's contract met its due date, I guess you could say and Ichigo got his soul…I shouldn't have been able to see Ichigo since he was in his demon form because humans aren't supposed to see demons unless they willed it or you were dying. So he told me he was going to take Grandpa's soul to his castle and I begged for him to take me with him."

Orihime had to give a light chuckle at the memory of doing that but it was unenthusiastic due to the circumstances. She cleared her throat and continued, "Ichigo took me to his castle and I met Renji there. I really loved being there so much, that I made a contract with Ichigo to let me stay so he decided to wait until I was older, seventeen…" Orihime was done talking as she stared at Byakuya whose lips were parted in either disbelief or skepticism.

This felt so unreal to Byakuya. His little sister made a pact with a demon! He knew Orihime was telling the truth, she wouldn't lie to him about this…but she did lie about knowing him. Byakuya wanted to shake out the voice in the back of his mind suggesting that Orihime could be dishonest still. But he knew she wasn't, she wouldn't lie about something this big. Now he knew why she had such a hard time telling him this. She was afraid that he wouldn't believe her or think she was silly.

"So that means you're leaving now, huh?" Byakuya felt more tears cascade down his face. He sounded so depressed by this!

Orihime only could nod, seeing fresh tears dripping onto the ground.

Byakuya staggered to her with his head down. He stopped until he was an inch or so away from her.

Orihime strained to see his face that was shadowed by his black hair so she could see his expression. Byakuya placed his hands are her shoulders and squeezed, not very hard though.

"Please Orihime…don't go, don't leave me I-I…" Byakuya cut off, finding his throat hurting like he swallowed a very immense pill, pleaded in a low distraught tone. What he was trying to choke out was that he would miss her so much if she left him, alone.

"Byakuya-"

Byakuya rapidly embraced her, interrupting of what he distinguished she was going to say. She was going to say sorry and that she had; wanted to go.

Orihime instantly returned the hug as she wrapped her arms around him, her eyes swelling up with the tears that she had tried to contain. They threatened to spill at any moment.

Orihime felt Byakuya's body begin to tremble from trying to hold back sobs. He was struggling not to cry out loud. This caused the tears to fall out of Orihime's eyes.

"I wish I could come with you!" Byakuya managed to get out as he hugged her more tightly against him.

"Oh, Byakuya I wish you could too, I do but-" Orihime bawled out but then a voice cut in.

"Wait!" It was Renji's voice who finally spoke. He stepped up to the two siblings.

They both looked at the red haired demon; teary eyed and questionable gazes both speculating what he was going to say or convey to them.

"Damn I should've suggested this a bit earlier," Renji scratched the back of his head.

"What is it? Spit it out already," Ichigo demanded, eager to know what he was going to suggest.

"Byakuya," Renji gained the distraught young man's full attention, "since you seem to really want to be with your sister, how about you make a contract -with me- in order to do that?" He spoke a bit slowly so his words would absorb into Byakuya's brain.

Byakuya's eyes widen in realization, "I-I can do that? Make a contract with you?"

Ichigo did a face palm, "Renji you could've said that maybe before this whole emotional scene!" He felt stupid for not even that thought entering his mind.

"Well it wasn't like you would've come up with idea since you're so dense," Renji retaliated, "I was just a bit slow in thinking this so give me a break; ya know how I can be."

"Tch," Ichigo crossed his arms in annoyance. Even though Ichigo mostly did make the contracts some other demons would make them too, that meant Ichigo was going to let the cat demon do this since Renji actually hasn't made a contract with anybody yet. So Byakuya was going to be his first contract.

Orihime couldn't believe it, there was going to be a way that her Byakuya could be with her! Sadly not her parents could come. What was she going to do about them? How was she going to explain to about leaving, her and Byakuya? Orihime discarded that thought for now as she would ask Ichigo about that later.

"Renji you know how to make a contract right? You can set your own quantity- depending on the form of their request and type of conditions too," Ichigo informed.

"Yeah I know. I've seen you make plenty of contracts," Renji smirked, "Okay Byakuya please come and stand in front of me."

Byakuya did what he was asked. He felt a bit uneasy of how this contract was going to be made, but this was being made in order for him to be able to be with Orihime, so he would comply with any condition or conditions given to him.

Renji inhaled some of the night air before speaking, "Byakuya Kuchiki, in order for you to wish to be with your sister in joining us living in our castle you will abide by these conditions I give you: First, you -like your sister- will have to become a demon. Second, you will become my partner as in you will come with me on missions that I am assigned to do and be by my side no matter what unless I give you permission not to do something due to a certain condition that I deem dangerous for you. Now, Byakuya Kuchiki, do you agree and understand to these conditions?"

"Yes I do," Byakuya replied his tears dried up as hope enveloped him.

"'Kay now I have to mark you, so give me your hand." Renji outstretched his hand.

Byakuya placed his hand into the red haired demons without reluctance.

Renji said nothing as his hand that hovered over Byakuya's which a golden aura formed around it.

Orihime watched in awe over Byakuya's shoulder. Byakuya winced in pain at feeling the burning sensation of an elaborate mark carving on the back of his hand. Some moments later the pain subsided as Renji was done making the contract official. The mark had already faded away like it wasn't there.

Byakuya was currently elated that he was able to stay with Orihime but then he thought of his adoptive parents.

"What are we going to tell our parents?" Byakuya inquired.

Renji's eyes went to Ichigo as Byakuya and Orihime followed his stare, "So Ichigo, are you going to have _him _take care of that?"

"Ugh," Ichigo groaned as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I suppose but I'll have to go get him from the castle and have him come over."

"Alright," Renji nodded then eyed the two siblings, "Um, how about you guys go spend a little more time with your family until Ichigo comes back."

"Uh, okay," Orihime nodded in return as did Byakuya who wondered whom '_him' _was, but thought best it would be better to ask more questions later as they'll found who this person is later anyways.

"Are you going with Ichigo too, back to the castle?" Byakuya wondered out of curiosity.

"No," Renji shook his head, "I plan on coming with you guys back to your home just to stay outside and wait there. So I'm making sure your last time with your family will go efficiently without any possible interruptions."

The two siblings said their thanks.

"Well I'd better get going," Ichigo stated as his black hair started to change into its natural orange color, his brown eyes turning gold, horns protruded from his head, and finally wings shot out from his back that were black as night.

Byakuya couldn't help but gape as he watched the transformation in wonderment as Ichigo then jumped into the air and flew off with ease.

"Come on, soon-to-be partner," Renji smirked as he thumped Byakuya's forehead with his finger to get him out of his revere.

Byakuya made a scoffing sound at the red haired man's actions at thumping his forehead as he felt his cheeks warm a bit from slight embarrassment. He gave a slight cough into his hand and began walking with Orihime beside him.

The three began their way to the siblings' house that was surrounded by trees, so they practically lived in the woods some ways away from town.

() ()  
(0.0)

Ichigo flapped his midnight colored wings making his way towards the castle. He enjoyed the cool air brush against his bare skin as it also disheveled up his orange locks as the strands whipped and swayed with his movement.

_Great, why do I have to go and get 'him'? I wanted to avoid Orihime even meeting him but he would end up seeing her anyways but still…he likes to hit on a lot of girls, _Ichigo sighed and refrained from rolling his golden orbs.

The castle came into view and Ichigo prepared for landing which he was going to land on the balcony outside his bedchamber.

As his bare feet meet with the cold stone he started to go to his bedroom doors that led into the hallway. He just had to go straight across the hallway that led to another room which _he _resided.

When Ichigo got closer to the door he could hear rock music blaring from within.

_He's going to go deaf, _Ichigo thought in bother.

He loudly rapped on the wooden door two times. When there wasn't a hint of him coming to the door Ichigo banged on it this time once again. Ichigo knew that he was doing it just to irk him for fun. He let out an agitated sigh.

"Tch, would ya just open the hell up?! I need you to do something!" Ichigo shouted as he banged persistently on the door.

Ichigo heard a loud laugh as the music seemed to have been turned down a notch. The door then cracked open a second later. Ichigo saw white hair that was long as his as much a wild and spiky too. His golden orbs meet their match, but as the other's sclera was black his were white instead.

"Yes my little twin brother?" The white haired man snickered out. He skin was the identical color of his hair; unnaturally white but he was in fact a demon after all. His finger nails were short and naturally black. Ichigo's brother was wearing ripped jeans as he was topless as well.

Ichigo let his eyes roll, "Shiro, I need you to use your powers on two people, so come on."

"Hm, alright, where do we have to go? Oh would you quit calling me by that nickname? You know Gin's fox is named Shiro and the little fur ball will think you're calling her when we're in her hearing range," Ichigo's twin shut his door then put his hands in his pockets.

"Nope, I know but I'm the only one who calls you that, and I'll show ya," Ichigo waved his hand not feeling like explaining as they went back to his balcony. His brother had wings as well but his were white like his hair and skin. It seemed like Shirosaki should have the black and while Ichigo have the white as his identical twin brother was wild. Shirosaki could be mean and cracked at times but Ichigo really loves his brother, he didn't hate him at all he just would get irritated and annoyed by him as Shiro liked to pull pranks and such on him. Ichigo loved to call him 'Shiro' since the nickname fit him perfectly. He knew it got on his brother's nerves but it was fun to do.

They both jumped and flapped their feathered wings at the same time. The twins flew close together.

() ()  
(0.0)

Renji had changed into his feline form after the siblings had entered their house. He decided to stay perched up in a tree to get a decent view of the area of the house and around it. So he would be able to see anything possibly threatening get close to the siblings' house. He doubted anything would but he wanted to make sure so Orihime and Byakuya had time together before he and Ichigo would take them to the castle and fulfill their pacts.

He's been waiting for Ichigo and Shirosaki for a while now. But at least he could hear, since demons can hear pretty well, that Orihime and Byakuya were enjoying their remaining time with their family. He knew when they had to leave that Orihime most likely will weep her eyes out, which hopefully she wouldn't because he honestly didn't' like seeing the auburn haired teen cry. He all though didn't know about Byakuya since he seemed like a stoic young man.

Renji stretched out his front paws, sharp claws extending from them, then his hind legs and let out a yawn exposing his pearly white, pointy teeth. The moment he was done with that he heard the flapping of wings.

_Here they are, _the red furred feline thought as he turned his head upwards seeing the Kurosaki demon twins appear in his view.

The two made a nimble landing on the cool green grass. Renji hopped down from the tree and strode towards them.

"Yo Ren, I see that you're in your feline form." Shirosaki greeted with a small wave. Renji felt his sweat drop at the literally white demon as he called him 'Ren'.

"Hehe, you back Shirosaki," Renji said.

"Well we better get this over with," Ichigo told his twin brother.

Shirosaki nodded in agreement, "Do we need to go in human form?"

Ichigo thought for a moment then spoke, "Nah, let's just go in like this since you can change their memory of this anyway."

"Alright, whatever," Shirosaki said as he shrugged his shoulders knowing that the humans he had to use his powers on were going have a big reaction against them, they were possibly going to scream in shock. Ichigo never really did explain why he was having him do this but he'll found out here in a second. But he did know it was for these two teenage siblings that had made contracts with his younger brother and Renji.

Ichigo led Shirosaki to the entrance doorway to the decent house and twisted the cold knob without even to bother knocking. Renji just stayed where he was at, waiting.

As the two twin demons entered shaken gasped could be heard from their unexpected entrance. Shirosaki saw four people, two young teens one who was a gorgeous auburn haired girl, the other male with black and the other two who were obviously the adults. The adults looked frightened the most as the two teens we're carrying wide eyed expressions at seeing two Ichigo's, except one was literally white while the other was lightly tanned.

Orihime felt her mouth gape open in surprise. She didn't know Ichigo had a twin! This was shocking to her as it was to Byakuya.

Ichigo pointed to the two adults.

Shirosaki then made his way to the now two shaking grown-ups, who couldn't even utter a single word. The husband and wife huddle against each other in fear. Orihime and Byakuya quickly moved out of the way so the white doppelganger of Ichigo could use his powers on their parents, powers which the two siblings didn't identify. They knew it was time that they were going to be leaving with the demons.

Shirosaki swiftly used each hand to take one of each of the parent's arm. He made eye contact with them and they abruptly stopped trembling, their eyes dull over as if in a trance.

Shirosaki started to speak in a consoling sounding tone but Orihime and Byakuya couldn't make out what he was saying to their parents as his voice was almost a whisper. After Shirosaki was done talking, their parents, with eyes still vacant, went to their bedroom and shut the door behind them.

Was that it?

The white skinned demon turned around with a cocky smirk planted on his lips.

"All done," he spoke.

"What did you do?" Byakuya asked incredulously.

"Ah, I just replaced their memories with false ones so basically they won't be concerned about you two when you're gone," Shirosaki didn't really want to delve into his powers; it was such a bother to explain. To put it short his powers were that he could replace memories with different ones and he also could read his brother's mind just Ichigo's though not other demons. So he guessed you could call it telepathy between the two twins only they could hear each other's thoughts but if so far apart they lost that connection. Of course if they were close they could read each other. Also one twin could block their mind from being read if they willed it in case of privacy and such.

"Ichigo I didn't know you had a twin brother," Orihime stated as she looked back and forth between the twin duos, inspecting their resemblance.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't mention it. To be honest I was hoping you wouldn't meet him but I knew that you'd end up running into him eventually, so yeah, heh," Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck his mouth curved up in one corner in apology. His brother sent him a quick annoyed glare.

"Oh, brother you wound me!" He said in an acted teasing and dramatic way as he placed a hand over his heart and made his way up in front of Orihime, "Can't believe you didn't want me to meet this beauty, haha! Nice to meet by the way, I'm Shirosaki Kurosaki!"

"O-oh, um, I'm Orihime Inoue nice to meet you too!" Orihime sputtered as she bowed respectfully, "And this is my brother, Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Hm, hey Byakuya nice to meet ya," Shirosaki held out his hand for a handshake.

Byakuya took his hand firmly and shook, as he just made a single nod of his head indicating the same of what Shirosaki said.

"Well what are we waiting for let's get these two to the castle!" Shirosaki slung his arm over Orihime's shoulders.

Orihime felt her cheeks burn up.

Ichigo let out an irritated growl, "Shiro, take your arm off of her. I'm going to be carrying her to the castle, so let's go!"

Shirosaki's face set in a scowl as he rolled his black-golden orbs. He begrudgingly removed his arm from the blushing girl's shoulders and followed his brother out of the house with the others.

They saw Renji still in feline form waiting patiently for them.

"We leaving now?" the red furred cat asked.

Ichigo nodded.

Orihime and Byakuya gave their house one last glance; the time they had spent with their parents was fun and would stay in their memories for the rest of their lives. Orihime gave a small wave towards the house; a silent good-bye.

"Well who's carrying who?" Shirosaki asked.

"I'm carrying Orihime, you can carry Byakuya," Ichigo then motioned for Orihime to hop on his back. Orihime nervously wrapped her legs around Ichigo's waist and her arms across his shoulders as she jumped up behind him.

Byakuya held back a sigh. He felt something jump onto his broad shoulder; it was Renji his red paws resting on his collar bone. Shirosaki effortlessly got Byakuya onto his back. The demons afterwards took off.

() ()  
(0.0)

Orihime felt her eyes marvel at seeing the sight of the castle as they we're once again going to enter through Ichigo's balcony. The castle looked the same as she had last seen it. She felt glad that it didn't change.

Before she knew it they were already in Ichigo's bedchamber.

Now what? Was she going to be turned into a demon now as well as her brother?

"Well I'll be off then and see you guys later," Shirosaki bid his farewell as he went back to his room after letting Byakuya off his back.

Renji hopped off of the black haired young man's shoulder, "Come Byakuya, we need to fulfill our contract as do Ichigo and your sister." Renji led Byakuya who cast Orihime a reassuring glance out of the bedroom.

Orihime felt her heart begin to beat faster; she was getting nervous. Orihime fidgeted with her hands.

Ichigo understood her apprehension, who wouldn't be, knowing that they were going to become a demon? Yes turning her was going to be quite painful for her but the pain would be bearable.

"Orihime," Ichigo spoke causing the auburn haired girl to look at him.

Orihime gulped and nodded in understanding. She stepped up close to him. Ichigo reached for her hand, the black intricate mark appeared for the second time since making the pact.

"How is this going to go? I-I mean about the part about making me a demon…" Orihime was getting more nervous.

"The transformation will hurt but the pain should be bearable," Ichigo spoke calmly hoping that would help her ease up.

Orihime had to admit she was getting scared but this was to be with Ichigo and stay here at this magnificent castle. So she steeled herself as she nodded once again showing she was ready.

Ichigo then very slowly brought up Orihime's hand with the marking up to his face. His lips parted exposing fairly sharp canines which he placed over the auburn haired teen's smooth skin. He let his teeth set onto her skin wanting to make sure Orihime knew what he was about to do after a moment he sunk his teeth down into the marked skin of her hand.

Orihime tried not to squirm as Ichigo's teeth sunk into her flesh; she gritted her teeth to subdue a gasp of pain. Blood flowed out from the punctured skin and dripped onto the carpet.

Hot pain began to make its way up Orihime's arm and throughout her entire body. Orihime shrieked at the sudden overwhelming pain. She felt her knees buckle as she was about to fall to the floor but strong arms supported her and lifted her up; carrying her to the king-sized bed.

Orihime felt the soft covers of the bed make contact with her back as she was placed onto the bed. The pain was uncomfortable, but it was somehow bearable, as she began to toss and turn. She gripped the hand that was held in hers, tightly.

Ichigo sat beside the writhing Orihime as he tried to comfort her by her pain as he was stroking her sweat beaded forehead.

Ichigo watched in awe as Orihime's half-way open grey orbs began to change into a fierce more intense grey hue, starting from her pupil and spreading throughout the rest of her eyes, her round pupils turning into slits. Orihime was breathing heavily as her chest of heaving up and down with big gasps of breath.

After a while the burning pain began to recede then withdraw completely.

Orihime felt so very exhausted; she really wanted to sleep. Byakuya must be going through with the same pain as she just had a second ago, she thought to herself.

"You can rest Orihime," She heard Ichigo's voice as her eyes closed shut and feeling his fingers caress her face.

She then faded into oblivion.

**Whew finally done with this chapter :D! Hope nothing in this chapter was too disappointing and whatnot but if you don't like it I can't help that…my story, remember! Yep Shirosaki is in this XD as Ichigo's older twin brother! I actually planned to put him in here a bit after I wrote this story, haha. Forgive for the lack of detail for Orihime's transformation but I don't think it really matters if I put a whole of detail into that or not…**

**I was going to have Orihime's eyes change into a red color 'cause I think that would be cool but then I was like nah maybe you guys would think that it seemed more of a vampire transformation thing instead…so yeah her eyes are just a more sharper and intense grey then they actually are. But that might be all that changes about her, don't know about making her hair different and such like that but if you think that would be cool then please tell me XD! Because if you do then maybe I can describe that in the next chapter. **

**Well R&R please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Seeing the Demons**

_Ch. 9: We're Demons Now_

Ichigo just stared at the newly transformed Orihime who was breathing softly with sleep. Her hair had also turned a more intense auburn color. But that was all that changed about her from the transformation.

Ichigo felt the corner of his mouth turn into a slight smile as he continued to stroke Orihime's forehead, then cheek, and finally her beautiful colored locks with his free hand as she still had a grip on his other. She was the most gorgeous being Ichigo has ever seen. She was now a demon and his servant. So he was her master, he was glad that fates had let them met that day he had to get her grandpa's soul. If he hadn't met her well he couldn't imagine what it would be like if he didn't.

The orange haired demon heard a light moan escape his now servant's glossy plump lips. Orihime with Ichigo's hand tightly in hers pulled him towards her as she shifted onto her side.

"Whoa!" Ichigo gasped but not loud enough to wake the unconscious Orihime. He knew Orihime was doing this unconsciously as she was just turning in her sleep. Ichigo was on his side now next to Orihime, her back touching his chest.

Ichigo gulped. His muscled arm was on, below her bust line as his hand was being held by hers that was almost underneath her side that she was laying on. Ichigo felt his cheeks flare up at the practically intimate touch. What if she woke up right now? Would she think he was trying to be a pervert or something? He hoped she wouldn't if she did. Ichigo though doubted she would wake up yet as she had gotten exhausted from the change.

Orihime let out another soft moan and cuddled her back closer to Ichigo's front. His cheeks including his face felt very warm.

There was a low knock the orange haired demon heard on his bedchamber doors.

He strained his neck towards the doors after the knock, whoever it was didn't wait for a reply as they stepped in. Ichigo felt his face was still heated so his brother, Shirosaki must've noticed this.

Shirosaki entered with a smirk on his face as he saw his twin brother with the gorgeous auburn haired girl against him. He lightly closed the door behind him as Ichigo glared at him to get out. Shirosaki walked lightly up to the end of the huge bed.

Shirosaki let out a low chuckle at his ever reddening brother's face.

"Shiro I thought you were going to stay in your room!" Ichigo growled slightly in annoyance towards his albino twin.

"Shh," Shirosaki put his index finger against his lips and then motioned with his golden-black orbs at Orihime, "Don't want to wake sleeping beauty now do ya? Besides I came in here to check on her."

Shirosaki sat down on Ichigo's bed on the other side of Orihime, so he had a view of her face and fetal positioned form. He adored her hair even more as it was an additional of an auburn shade than before. Shirosaki, after surveying the new Orihime, rested down on his side as he supported the side of his head with his pale hand, elbow sinking into the mattress somewhat.

"She's sleeping and she's fine, Shiro," Ichigo glared harder at his brother as he was now lying down in front of the said girl.

"Hm, so what were the conditions to the contract you made with her, well other than making her a demon of course?" Shirosaki inquired as he knew that Ichigo wanted him to leave but he wasn't planning on to doing that. Ichigo never told him about Orihime before so he didn't know the conditions of the pact they made apparently a long time ago.

"Tch, it's not really any of your business Shiro. Jeez, would you just leave already." Ichigo shot back.

"Nope, look Ichigo you know I'm not going to leave," Shiro grinned, "…so just tell me."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Fine…You already know the one condition, but the second one is where Orihime is now my servant. Happy now I told you, now will you leave?"

Shirosaki's brows lifted up with quite surprise then he beamed, showing his white teeth towards Ichigo, "Your servant now, huh? Haha, what are going to have her do for you? Sleep with you?"

Ichigo scoffed at his brother for even saying that but then again it was Shirosaki for ya, "I would beat you bloody right now if Orihime didn't have hold of my hand and was in between us!" He scowled as he threatened. Ichigo would never force; command Orihime or any woman for that matter to do such a thing just because they were his servant. "Why if she was she your servant would you make Orihime do that with you!?" He shouted but quieted himself down, not wanting to waken Orihime who stirred but thank goodness did not wake.

Shirosaki's facial expression turned from grinning to dead serious in an instant, "No, I wouldn't…I was just messing with you Ichigo, I know you wouldn't do that, ever." He said this in the same tone that his face was set as.

Ichigo felt his scowl smooth into a straight expression, a moment later he gave a smile towards Shirosaki who returned it with an apologetic one.

"I know that I flirt with a lot of girls but I don't make them sleep with me if they don't want to. I just want you to know that, Ichigo so don't worry you can trust me around with Orihime, alright?" Shirosaki spoke in a soft tone.

Ichigo was shocked at his words that he couldn't say anything so he just nodded with a proud smile at his twin.

"But I will flirt with Orihime since she's such a beauty, haha! Maybe we'll have to compete and see who gets her first, huh?" Shirosaki laughed half-jokingly.

Ichigo felt a frown immediately replace his smile, he shook his head but he could trust Shiro's word that he wouldn't try anything with Orihime. As for the competing thing he just rolled his eyes again at that.

"Are you serious about the competing thing or were you joking?" Ichigo just had to ask.

"Heh, we can make it a competition." Shirosaki stated with his trademark smirk.

Ichigo was silent as he gazed down at Orihime.

"You know Gin might want to see Orihime after she awakens," Shirosaki said after some moments of silence.

Ichigo just nodded.

"I guess I'll go and check on Ren and Byakuya now," Shirosaki told Ichigo but before he went to get up he ran his white fingers through Orihime's locks from root to tip. He couldn't help himself but Ichigo let him even though he felt jealousy run through him.

After he moved his hand away from head, she stirred once more; this time her eyes cracked open for a second as they shut and opened again before actually waking up.

Orihime felt a bit confused as she awoke feeling warmth radiating on her back and seeing Shirosaki, Ichigo's twin brother laying in front of her an amused grin gracing his lips his white long hair cascading on the covers of the bed.

Orihime noticed warmth going across below her breasts as well as she was getting more conscious. She also felt that her hand was interlaced with someone else's. Orihime's cheeks turned rosy pink as she positioned herself on her back realizing the warmth that she was feeling was from Ichigo's body heat.

"U-um," Orihime tried to talk but she was getting really anxious as there were two handsome twins on each side of her on a bed!

Shirosaki snickered as he slid off the bed, "Have a good nap, Orihime?"

Ichigo afterwards reluctantly and regretfully broke their interwoven fingers so Orihime could sit up.

"H-how do you feel Orihime?" Ichigo questioned after he cleared his throat.

Orihime couldn't explain how she felt. Her sight was better than ever before as her hearing was as well. Her senses were sharper now, like a demon. That's right she was a demon now and there was no going back from that.

Orihime turned her head to Ichigo, "I actually feel great and better than that but it's hard to explain…"

"It's alright I know how you must be feeling, sharper senses and all," Ichigo said.

Orihime smiled sweetly at him then remembered just a second ago she had awoken with Shirosaki and Ichigo in bed with her, not in that way but still it made her feel flustered.

"Is…Byakuya changed too?" Orihime supposed he was but she asked anyways, "Can I see him?"

"He should be but I'm not sure if he's resting right now or not, I was just going to check on him." Shirosaki told her.

"Oh," Orihime didn't want to disturb her brother's resting.

"We can still stop by to see if he is. But after that I think Gin, our leader will want to see you after all this time and of course meet your brother," Shirosaki was now in front of the door, waiting.

"I guess I'll go," Orihime crawled to the end of the bed, "You're coming too, Ichigo?"

"Yeah," Ichigo got off his bed after Orihime and followed Shirosaki to the cat demon's room whose bedchamber door was a bit down the corridor away from Ichigo's.

Shirosaki did a light knock before waiting for a couple of seconds. He peeked his head through the door after opening it slightly. He stuck his head back out to look at Orihime and Ichigo; he nodded indicating that Byakuya was awake. Shirosaki widen the door so Orihime and Ichigo to pass through.

"Byakuya," Orihime ran up to her newly transformed brother who was sitting upright on Renji's bed. Renji was sitting next to him. Orihime tackled her brother in a hug. She pulled back as she surveyed Byakuya's grey orbs which were a piercing; penetrating grey than they were before. His pupils were also slitted like any other demon's pupils. His hair was still black but it seemed more of a deeper shade.

Byakuya was surveying Orihime's new looks as well which made her appearance more serious-a bit daunting instead of her previous innocent-nice one she had; still has about her just her demon appearance made it less so. He knew Orihime was still Orihime as he was still himself, their appearances just a tad intimidating now.

Renji just grinned as he watched the two siblings.

"When you two are done will go to Gin," Shirosaki announced. The two siblings got up as they were ready to go see Gin.

"Who's Gin?" Byakuya asked as they all went out into the corridor. They trekked down the hall.

"He's the leader here at this castle. He's stronger than all of us," Renji informed Byakuya.

They went down another corridor and such until they came up to double white doors.

Ichigo opened the doors then they entered.

Gin was sitting in the middle of the floor with his albino fox, Shiro and snake, Abbey. He raised his head his wide grin widened even more as his golden orbs caught the sight of Orihime and Byakuya.

"Is that you Orihime? Who's that with you?" He stayed crossed legged on the floor as he asked his questions.

"Gin," Orihime gasped as she sat with her legs beneath her in front of him. He stilled looked the same nothing changed about him, his hair was still the same color and style.

"It is you, Orihime Inoue," Gin smiled.

Orihime nodded, "Yes, oh and this is my brother Byakuya."

Byakuya then sat beside Orihime as he acknowledged the lavender haired demon leader.

"Your brother eh? Nice to meet you Byakuya," Gin bowed his head.

The fox, Shiro trudged up to Orihime as she sniffed her. Shiro let out a bark and jumped onto Orihime making her giggle.

"Shiro remembers you Orihime," Gin chuckled. Abbey then slithered her way towards Byakuya. "Abbey is curious of you Byakuya, hehe."

Abbey flicked her forked tongue in and out of her mouth as she moved her body onto Byakuya's legs.

Byakuya was startled as the white snake slithered up his chest to rest her body on his broad shoulders.

"Don't worry, Abbey won't bite, I think she's taking a quick liking to you." Gin reassured Orihime's brother.

"Mm," Byakuya moved his eyes to the side to glance at Abbey's head which was close to his cheek. He lifted his arm to stroke the snakes head but didn't move to fast just in case. Abbey let her white scaled head be rubbed by the young man's index finger. She flicked her tongue quickly out as she made the side of her face touch Byakuya's cheek.

"Hehe, Abbey really likes you Byakuya," Orihime said as she was playing with Shiro.

Shiro pawed at Orihime's fingers playfully.

"It's nice to finally see you again Orihime," Gin said to the young auburn haired girl. "I've been waiting."

"I'm glad to see you again too, Gin," Orihime said cheerfully.

Shirosaki was leaning against the frame of the double white doors, Ichigo beside him, and Renji next to him.

The three observed the interactions between Gin, Orihime, and Byakuya.

Ichigo saw Orihime laugh at to whatever Gin told her as Byakuya was preoccupied with petting the snake.

"Tch, Ichigo," Shirosaki had a slight irritated yet amused smirk, "Looks like we've got competition."

"What?" Ichigo was confused.

Shirosaki indicated his head to look at Gin. Ichigo did and saw his leader's golden eyes glint with almost lust as they peered at Orihime never glancing away from her. Ichigo took that this is what his twin meant. Ichigo felt his face darken with realization.

Gin Ichimaru also was aiming to get Orihime for himself.

**Sorry for taking so long to update! **

**Well hope none of you are confused with anything just saying just in case. But if you are don't hesitate to ask in a review or PM.**

**Please excuse any mistakes if there's any ****. **

**R&R!**


End file.
